Torn Between Two Worlds
by Blakely Evans
Summary: Harry was given a new chance at life. It come's at a cost...he was raised by none other then Voldemort. Can Harry find his place in this new world and find the happiness he's been searching for? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story…it involves a slight dark Harry…no pairings as of yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own HP…**

* * *

Harry drew a deep breath. Everywhere he looked all he saw was destruction and defeat.

He had done what he had been born to do but all at a great price. His closet friends and family had perished in the long battle. He didn't have anyone left. A trilling noise came from above and Harry looked up.

"Fawkes."

The phoenix in question came and sat on Harry's shoulder, giving him a friendly nip on the ear.

"Hey now…" Harry laughed, "what am I going to do now?"

Fawkes started singing, taking off from Harry's shoulder, all of a sudden Harry started feeling dizzy, falling to the ground losing consciousness.

The next time Harry opened his eyes, he appeared to be in a room of all white. Was this the afterlife? Would he finally be able to join those he had always wanted to be with? As he pondered these questions, he heard a musical trill behind him.

He turned and saw Fawkes.

"Fawkes…did you bring me here?"

Fawkes looked Harry in the eyes, and spoke in his mind. _"you have been granted a great opportunity. Do not waste it."_

Harry was confused. "Wait…what do you…"

Fawkes turned away, " _be happy, little one."_

There was a flash of light and Harry was once again lost to the darkness.

* * *

When Harry again opened his eyes, he wasn't sure were he was. He blinked, and it took a minute for him to get his bearings. He sat up from the bed and let his eyes take in the room. The walls were a soft dark green and the furniture and linens were black, giving the room a very Slytherin look. A quick glance at the bedside table showed a wand that was laying there. Harry grabbed it and felt warmth spread throughout his body. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed to the closet. On the way he stopped to look in the mirror and he paused at the changes. His hair was long and covered his eyes in a just rolled out of bed way and his eyes weren't hidden behind glasses. He could see that his body was muscular and slightly tan and Harry could see a small tattoo on his collarbone in the shape of a sun. He left the mirror and found the closet and changed his clothes, putting on black jeans with a black tank-top and then on a second thought grabbed a black robe that was laying around. He placed it on and decided to venture out to see where he was exactly.

""Ah. Harry…your awake. That's good."

Harry spun around to see none other then Draco Malfoy standing there with a excited look on his face. Draco came over to stand next to Harry, "Are you ready? It's finally time to show those goodie two shoes who's the real boss."

Harry adopted a blank look and shrugged his shoulders. "Leave me alone Mal…Draco." He shook off Draco's hand and turned away, ignoring Draco's calls. All of a sudden a spell came out of nowhere and thanks to his quidditch reflexes he managed to dodge it just in time. He whipped around to see Draco with his wand out. "What do you think your doing?"

"I told you. It's time for the raid." Draco reached out and grabbing Harry's arm led him to a hallway full of people. Draco put on his own mask and gestured for Harry to do the same. Harry's face was blank. Truth be told, he didn't know what was going on and wanted to get away as quick as he could.

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes as if he dealt with this every time and waved his wand, conjuring up a silver mask that he handed to Harry. Harry grimly took the mask and decided to play along for the time being, until he could escape. Why would Fawkes send him to a place of Deatheaters?

However before Harry could say anything else once again Draco took Harry's arm and apperated them both to some place that Harry was able to recognize as Diagon Ally. As soon as they reappeared the Deatheaters immediately started throwing out curses. People started screaming and Harry was getting very confused as to what was going on.

* * *

It was a beautiful crystal night and the stars were shining as if they knew what had just taken place in the world. At one Grimmauld Place a meeting was taking place of a most secret order. Or it had been until an argument had started up about letting the children who were of age in the fight.

Lily Potter sighed from where she was sitting on a couch. They had this argument almost every time they had a meeting and to her it was getting old. She got out her wand and shot it off, and everyone immediately got quiet. She crossed her arms, "this is pointless. They are of age and if they want to fight then let them fight, but don't waste time fighting with each other."

Molly Weasley humphed. "Easy for you to say. You don't have a child that's of age-" Realizing what she was saying Molly quickly closed her mouth. "Lily, I'm…_

Lily stood up and glared at Molly. "You're right. I don't have a child that's of age but at least I know that at seventeen he would have been an adult and could take care of himself." At hearing the start of a cheer from the younger crowd, Lily turned her glare on them. "However, this is a war and they should be prepared for what war brings…death." That being said she flipped her hair and strode out of the now silent room. Sirius grinned at James, who rolled his eyes at his wife's flair.

Dumbledore coughed his throat in the now silent room. "Well…Lily makes a valid point but maybe we should save this discussion for later." He turned to Severus Snape, "what news do you bring from your side?"

Severus stilled. "The Dark Lord is set to revel his secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" Moody yelled. "What do you mean?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "I only know what I've been told-"

All of a sudden a buzzing whirl went off and was followed by a silvery lynx that spoke, "Deatheater attack at Diagon Ally. I repeat Deatheater attack at Diagon Ally," before the goat died away.

Immediately Dumbledore grew serious. "Everyone…you know what to do." He came from every person and soon they vanished, heading to Diagon Ally.

As soon as the order arrived, they arrived to curses and hexes flying everywhere. Sirius Black rolled out of the way of a blasting curse. He got his wand out and sent one back at the Deatheater and watched in grim satisfaction as the Deatheater fell to the ground holding his arm where the spell had hit.

Sirius was about to join the others when his eyes caught sight of two Deatheaters who were actually arguing in the middle of a hidden ally. Sirius crept closer so that he could listen and wondering if he could tell who they were. One voice sounded familiar but the other was foreign to Sirius.

"I told you! I don't want to do this."

"Don't make me laugh. This is what you were taught."

"Well, I've had a change of heart. I'm leaving so get your hand off, Malfoy."

Sirius sucked in a breath. One of these boys, and that's what they were for they couldn't have been more then seventeen, was Draco Malfoy, but who was the other one? Unfortunately for Sirius they heard him and both whipped their heads to the sound.

Harry stilled as he looked on the man who looked like his Godfather. Why was Sirius here? He was still confused as to what Fawkes had done to him. Seeing Draco distracted though, he ripped his arm away.

Draco sensed this and frowned. "Hey…Har-"

Draco was cut off by one of the Deatheaters yelling, "Retreat!"

Harry was about to move towards Sirius but was too slow and fell to Draco's spell. Draco caught him in his arms and without another look at Sirius, pulled out a portkey and they vanished, leaving behind one confused man.

Sirius was still standing there confused when his best friend came over. James Potter slung an arm around Sirius's shoulder's, "alright there…eh Pads?"

When Sirius didn't respond James moved to stand in front of Sirius and waved his hand in front of his face. "Earth to Padfoot…hello are you in there?"

Sirius glowered at James and slapped his hand away. "Stupid git!"

James laughed. "Well…you looked a little lost." He grew serious, "what happened? I didn't see you fighting."

It was then that Sirius paled. Just before the boy had fallen their eye's had met and Sirius was blown away at the dazzling green. Only one person had eyes that color and…and was married to one James Potter. Sirius started to hyperventilate. There was no way that Harry could still be alive. Right? He had seen the house and everyone was sure that the little boy had died that night, but those eyes…were just like Lily's. He glanced over at James who was looking at Sirius with more then a little concern in his eyes and Sirius was at a loss of what to do.

Remus. He should ask Remus. He would know what to do. He whirled away from James ignoring his cry and apperated back to headquaters. He mumbled something to Lily who looked in shock as Sirius ignored her, looking for Remus.

"What's wrong with Sirius?" Asked Frank Longbottom to James. James frowned and shook his head. "I'm not sure…but I am going to find out." He shrugged his shoulders, "was anyone hurt?"

Frank shook his head. "Thankfully not to bad. We were able to get here in the nick of time thanks to Kingsley's message." Frank frowned, "however, there was something off about this attack."

James looked up at the taller man, "what do you mean?"

"Come on, let's get back to headquarters and we'll talk there."

James nodded and they both apperated back to Grimmauld Place. He plopped down on a couch and Lily came to sit next to him kissing him on the cheek before she laid her head down. "The children?" James asked as Lily began to play with his hair. She sighed. "They're in bed." She lifted her eyes to meet James' "what was wrong with Sirius? He all but ignored me when he came back."

It was Jame's turn to sigh. He shook his head, "I don't even know. We got separated when we got to Diagon Ally and something must have happened while he was fighting."

Sirius banged open the door to the room that served as the make shift infirmary. Not expecting it, Remus jumped in surprise. "Sirius…what?" He got up at the pale look on Sirius's face. He frowned when Sirius seemed to not hear him and waved the door shut, casting silent charms. "Sirius…what's going on?"

"…Har…Harry." He whispered.

Remus's eye's widened. "What did you say?" He asked in a shocked voice. Sirius started to pace, his hands finding his head as he muttered, "Harry…I saw Harry Potter." He turned to Remus and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Moony, I swear…Harry is alive…I saw him."

Remus bit his lip. "Sirius, are you sure? I mean…we all know what happened that night."

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not lying." He took his wand and placing it next to his head, he extracted the memory. He summoned the Black family pensive and placed the memory in it and nodded pointedly at Remus. Remus looked skeptical but took a deep breath and bent forward to view the memory. Sirius waited patiently and when Remus exited was relived that the man seemed to be just as affected.

Remus turned to Sirius, "Sir…those eyes."

Sirius nodded. "I know. Those eyes only belong to two people, Lily…and Harry." Sirius slumped down to the floor and Remus followed. "What are we going to do? The kid was raised by Deatheaters…he probably hates us."

Remus sighed. "That's not true-" he was cut off by a loud sound coming from the parlor.

* * *

Harry coughed.

"What do you think you were doing?"

He flinched and cringed as he felt the fire whip break into his back.

"You made us all look like fools. I told the Dark Lord that you weren't ready and this only shows the proof." Harry smirked. "You do that all on your own Bellatrix."

It was the wrong thing to say because Bellatrix laughed coldly from behind Harry. "It's time for a little readjustment." She fingered her wand, "crucio!"

Harry's knees buckled as the spell hit and he bit down in an effort to not cry out. However this only seemed to make Bellatrix want to try harder and other curses.

"Enough Bella." A cold voice spoke from the doorway.

Harry closed his eyes in quiet belief, but his relief was short lived. Harry opened his eyes to stare at the man he hated more then anything. However, this Voldemort was a handsome man not the snake man that Harry remembered. Harry's eye's didn't leave Voldemort's as he came over and whispered in Harry's ear, causing Harry to shiver. "I think you have been through enough tonight." Harry inwardly winced. Voldemort almost sounded like he cared. "I don't tolerate failures Hadrian…next time I won't be so…forgiving."

Voldemort snapped his head up. "Ryanson! Watch over Hadrian until morning." The man known as Ryanson bowed, "yes my lord."

The night crept on and the silence grew more and more unbearable until Harry heard a noise. "Psst! Harry." Harry raised his head to stare at the young man as he came through the door. Harry could see a body laid out on the ground and he hoped that Draco hadn't killed the man. He was unprepared for what Draco did next. His heart thumped in his chest when Draco moved closer and placed his forehead against his and whispered, "I don't know what happened…but I can't watch this."

Harry could only stare. His dry lips mouthed, "Draco?"

He got his answer when Draco silently cut the chains that were holding Harry to the wall and he slumped in Draco's arms. Draco helped him to the door, and making sure that there was no one had heard the commotion and moved Harry through the door until they were in the room with the fireplace. Draco handed Harry the floo powder and Harry took the jar cautiously. Draco closed his eyes and turned around, moving away from Harry.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Was all that Draco said before he ran out of the room, leaving a very confused Harry behind. Harry shook his head and took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire, "Grimmauld Place." He stepped into the fire and felt the familiar rush but wasn't prepared for the toll on his injuries and when he fell out of the fireplace he couldn't keep the moan from escaping before he lost consciousness.

* * *

To say that the Order members were very surprised would be an understatement. Dumbledore couldn't keep the surprise off his face as did others while the women in the room instantly grew concerned at the very bloody body.

Lily Potter looked on hesitantly, "Is he…alive?"

Moody scowled. "Some random person floos in here and your worried if he's alive! What have I taught you! Constant Vigilance!"

Lily pulled her hand away and frowned at Moody's words.

Dumbledore peered down at the young man, "hmm…there is something…" he turned to Severus, "if you could floo for Madame Pompfrey?"

Severus nodded and left. When he returned, Madame Pompfrey followed behind him and she gasped when she saw the young boy. "My goodness!" She snapped to attention, ordering people, "Sirius, James and Remus…take the boy to the infirmary…"

James looked over at Sirius, who had come down in the excitement and narrowed his eyes at his best friend. Sirius could feel the gaze and avoided Jame's gaze by staring at the ceiling with a whistle.

Lily bit her lip. She couldn't help but feel something for this boy. Like he was calling for her, but that should have been impossible. She was sure she didn't know him. She took a closer look and couldn't help but think that he looked somewhat familiar. She looked over at Sirius, she could tell that he was hiding something…did it have to do with this boy? She narrowed her eyes and vowed that she would find out.

They got the boy settled in a bed and Madame Pompfrey instantly stared waving her wand and casting healing spells. "My goodness! This boy has had the torture curse put on him…" she paused and gasped.

Sirius swallowed and stepped forward, "what is it Pompfrey?"

"Someone has inserted a poison into his system…and he's not breathing."

All three men paled. Sirius sucked in a breath, "what?"

She closed her eyes. "Remus, I will need Severus."

Remus nodded and left to bring the potions master. Severus rushed in and ripped the paper from Pompfrey's hands. His eyes widened. "This is…this poison is only known to a select few."

"Can you save him?" She asked.

Severus shook his head and was about to reply in the negative when suddenly there was a flash of light. Everyone in the room was shocked as Fawkes appeared and started crying.

"Phoenix tears," James said quietly. "Why-"

Severus ignored him and summoned a vile and held it up to the beautiful bird. Fawkes bent his head so that the vile would catch the tears and was gone as quick as he appeared. No one said a word as Severus then held up the vile to the boy's lips and forced the tears down his throat.

All of a sudden the boy coughed and started breathing again. Madame Pompfrey shooed the men out so she could get to work and as soon as the door was shut, Severus left without a word.

"Well that was unexpected," James began. He turned to Sirius and Remus, "am I right?"

Sirius didn't say anything and James frowned. "Pads…what's your problem?"

Remus waved his hand at James, "James…now isn't the time."

James frowned. "Fine. When you're ready to talk, you know where to find me." He stormed off. Remus sighed. "Sirius…you need to tell him."

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know. But how do I even bring it up? Matthew and Lacy don't even know that they had a brother." Sirius shook his head, "I don't want to see Lily go through more grief."

Remus closed his eyes. "I know," he said quietly, "but I think that Lily would want to know if there was a possible chance at getting to know her son."

After a while, Sirius finally nodded. "You're right, Moony." He turned and headed down the stairs, "no time like the present."

Lily was sitting in the kitchen after the meeting when James came storming in. "James?" He ignored her and headed straight for the Firewhiskey. "James?" She tried again. "What's wrong?"

"He's mad at me, Lily."

She turned to see Sirius in the doorframe. She looked back at James, who was scowling at his best friend. "What did you do?" Sirius looked down at the ground. He took a deep breath. "What if I told you…Harry Potter is alive."

Lily gasped. A loud crack caused Sirius to duck and just in time as James threw the bottle at his head. "Don't even joke about that Sirius."

Sirius shook his head, "I'm serious Prongs…I know this because I saw him."

James snorted. "You want me to believe that you saw my oldest son, who was killed when he was one? Where? Some street in Diagon Ally?"

Sirius nodded.

James threw his hands in the air, "great. Do you know what your doing? This can only bring-" he was cut off as Lily stopped him with her hand. She gazed at Sirius, "what do you mean?"

Sirius swallowed. "The boy I saw in Diagon Ally during the battle and the boy upstairs…"

Lily narrowed her eyes, "what makes you so sure that this is Harry?"

Remus had come down and he now stepped forward, "his eyes. He has green eyes just like you Lily."

Lily couldn't take it anymore and rushed up the stairs. She threw open the door, startling Madame Pompfrey. "Oh, it's you Lily. How can I help you?"

Lily didn't say anything except to move over to the bed where the mystery boy was sleeping. She peered closer and wondered how she had missed it. Now that he was clear of the blood, she could see that he was almost a mini James. It was like going back in time. She hiccupped with sobs and reached out to tuck his hair behind his ear, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

At that moment his eyes opened and she saw what Sirius meant. If seeing the eyes didn't do it, then the one word he spoke did. "Mum?" Lily could barely nod through her tears and leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep and know that I love you and always will."

* * *

Harry was warm.

He didn't know what happened after he tumbled out of the fireplace but he must have been laying in an infirmary because he felt safe. He felt someone brush his hair back with a loving touch so he opened his eyes to see who it was. It was his mother and it seemed she had been crying. "Mum?" She nodded and bent forward to kiss Harry on the forehead and just as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep he heard her whisper, "sleep and know that I love you and always will."

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **I've been dying to write a story like this for a long time so here you go…no worries, I'm currently in the process of writing the next chapter for The Wizard Thief…hopefully it will be up by the weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Here is the next chapter. I'm so sorry it's taken so long…I have so many thoughts flying around my brain it's hard to concentrate on one.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS…Harry would like me to inform you that he belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was a similar pair of green eyes looking at him with concern. Sitting up, he looked over the room and it seemed like he was in some room at Grimmauld Place. He paused as his mind caught up with his earlier statement. There was no way that his…mum could be here. She was dead. He was sure.

He swung his legs over the bed and seeing that no one was around got up and cautiously stuck his head out the door.

Sounds could be heard coming from up the stairs so he assumed that people were eating in the kitchen. He closed the door and tried to think about what was going on. He thought back to what Fawkes had said to him. Something about being granted a second opportunity?

His mind then drifted back to when he had been in the presence of Draco and…others. They all seemed like they knew him and were friends. Harry shuddered as he recalled how close Voldemort had been. But that brought him back to Fawkes…had he somehow been transported to some sort of different reality? One where his parents were still alive?

He shook his head and went to what he hoped was the bathroom. He finally took a long look at his face. Something must have been done about his vision because no longer did his emerald eyes hide behind glasses. He moved his hair off of his forehead and found that one thing that always stayed with him. His lightening bolt scar. He sighed and let his hair fall down so that it covered it up and his eyes once more caught sight of the tattoo on his collarbone. He frowned and wondered what that meant? He couldn't shake the feeling that it was one of a pair…he wondered who had the other one?

He shook his head and washed his face. He would think about that later. Once he was done washing his face, he saw that someone had laid out clothes for him so he got dressed and made his way down the stairs where he could still hear the raised voices.

"I'm telling you, you have no idea what that boy has been taught!"

Harry paused. He winced. They must be talking about him. He quieted his breath and listened through the door.

""Well what do you want us to do? Cast him out on his own? That's my son!"

There was a snort. "He's no longer your son…your son died when he was a baby. I bet that bastard taught him personally. How do we know this isn't some ploy to get to the Order? You heard Snape last night…he's the Dark Heir."

Silence. Harry swallowed. That didn't sound promising.

"I don't care…he's still my son…and I'll be damned if I miss this chance to get to know him."

Another snort. "Fine. Your death."

An awkward silence filled the room and Harry wondered if he should make his presence known. The choice was taken from him when suddenly the door opened and he was reveled to the room.

Harry shuffled his feet and waved his hand in an awkward greeting. "Hello."

* * *

James couldn't breath. He had followed Lily up the stairs and was just in time to hear someone call out the word mum before there was quiet. He slowly opened the door to see Lily bend over and kiss the boy on the forehead. No. Not just any boy…his son.

James swallowed his grief and moved closer. He had always imagined what Harry would look like but he had never thought it would be such a carbon copy. It was like going back in time.

"Lils…it's…"

She nodded and grabbed his hand, "I know James…but it's really him. Our Harry is back." She started to cry and James wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. She pulled back to gaze up at James, "what are we going to do?"

James laid his cheek on her head, "let's just take one step at a time."

She nodded and looked back at their son and James knew that if he didn't do anything then Lily would spend the night. "Come on Lils…you can see him in the morning."

She bit her lip but allowed James to pull her away from the bedside and into their room.

It was later in the morning and after sending the younger crowd to the Burrow for the day James was eating breakfast with Lily, Sirius and Remus when Moody came storming in.

"Where's the boy?"

James snorted. "He's still sleeping."

Moody eyed James with his creepy eye, "any one guarding him or are you all down here?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't be so paranoid Moody. It's not like-"

"I'm telling you…you have no idea what this boy has been taught." Moody frowned and crossed his arms, "this could all be a big ploy."

Lily frowned. "What do you want us to do? Cast him out on his own? That's my son!"

Moody laughed harshly. "You heard Snape…that boy has been taught at the knees of that snake bastard. He's the Dark Heir."

Lily stood up and slammed her hands down on the table, "I don't care…he's still my son and I'll be damned if I miss this chance to get to know him."

She was literally standing face to face with Moody when suddenly the door squeaked open to revel none other then the boy himself. He seemed awkward and shuffled from foot to foot, "hello."

Lily's hands flew to her mouth. He even sounded like James. She moved closer, not daring to speak for fear that she would start crying. He seemed to be in a more healthy state then last night and she could see that he was watching her with a careful eye.

"Harry?" She reached out a hand hesitantly.

Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat. The truth was staring him in the face. He must have been transported to some alternate reality, one where his parents were still alive. His mother was just as beautiful as Sirius and Remus had always described. Her long red hair fell down her back in soft waves and her green eyes were sparkling with tears.

"Hey…mum."

That was all it took for Lily to throw herself at her son and hold him tight. Harry did the only thing he had always wanted and he wasn't sure if it was the trip or what but he couldn't hold back the tears as he clung to his mother for the first time in his life. He looked over his mum's shoulder to glance at his dad and could see why people were always comparing him to James.

Harry bit his lip and pulled away from Lily only to have James gather him in an equally tight hug. Harry relaxed in his father's arms, feeling safe for the first time in his lonely life.

"Not that I mean to cut the family reunion short but I would like to talk with young Mr. Potter."

Harry pulled away from his dad and narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. Lily's eyes grew wide with concern, "is there something wrong Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "merely just a formality. I will have him back to you within the hour."

Harry was led away by Dumbledore and he could hear Sirius snort, "formality my ass…this is your doing Moody," was all he could hear before the door shut. He pulled his arm away from Dumbledore and went to sit down on the couch across from the old man.

Dumbledore didn't say anything so Harry simply chose to sit back and gaze at his old headmaster.

"This is most peculiar Mr. Potter." Dumbledore waved his hand and tea appeared on the table in front of them. Dumbledore went about making himself a cup of tea, "I did not think that Tom had it in him to let you live all those years ago."

Harry only blinked. He didn't really know what to say.

Dumbledore went on, "as such it is almost the school year. How would you like to come to Hogwarts?"

Harry was confused at the sudden turn of conversation. "Sir?"

"Hogwarts? You are about the right age." Dumbledore took a sip of his tea and regarded Harry over the rim. "It will do you good to be around people your own age and perhaps you can make some new friends."

Harry just nodded. Dumbledore stood up, "perfect. I will make all the necessary arrangements." That said Dumbledore left.

Harry was still sitting there when the door opened and his mum came in. "Did Dumbledore leave? What did he want?"

Harry bit his lip, "he's allowing me to go to Hogwarts."

Lily smiled. "Really? That's going to be an adventure." She came over and sat next to Harry on the sofa and ran her fingers through his hair, "I know your old enough to do things yourself but…" she trailed off.

Harry knew what she wanted and he smiled. He leaned over and kissed his mum on the cheek, "I would love to go shopping with you."

Lily was surprised. "Really?"

Harry nodded. Lily smiled, "then let's go. The day's awasteing."

Later that day Harry instantly regretted saying yes to going shopping with Lily. Earlier that morning when he had told his dad and uncles they each shared a knowing look and Remus even patted Harry on the shoulders as if wishing Harry good luck.

His mum was a nightmare. She had taken him out to muggle London and after hours and hours, Harry was the proud owner of a completely new wardrobe. He had new pants, new shirts, jackets, shoes and anything else that a person could think of. What's more is that Lily dragged him to diagon ally and after his new muggle wardrobe, he now had a new wizard wardrobe. His eyes had widened at how much money was being spent but Lily waved his concerns away.

When they finally returned to Grimmauld Place, Harry was exhausted. He slumped onto the sofa and rubbed his forehead.

"Tough day?"

He opened one eye to stare at Sirius. "Go away…I'm tired."

Sirius laughed and did the exact opposite and plopped down next to Harry. "Lily's a drill sergeant at shopping…we tried to warn you."

Harry pouted then sighed. "True…but I'm not one to say no to my mother, especially if it was my first time."

His comment silenced Sirius. When his godfather had been silent for too long, Harry opened both eyes to see what was up. "Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head, "nothing. I came to see if you were up to meeting some new people."

Harry blinked. He wondered what the order had been told and if they knew where he had come from.

Sirius seemed to guess his train of thought because he grinned, "relax. It's not the full order, just the one's close to James and Lily."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. It was now or never.

* * *

Voldemort was not in a good mood.

"Crucio!"

The stupid man in front of him screamed painfully on the ground in front of him. Voldemort finally released the curse and the man was left moaning on the ground.

"Take him away."

Deatheaters came forward and gripped the man by the arms, dragging him out of the room.

Voldemort rubbed his forehead. A headache was forming. Harry had been missing for a day and no one knew where the boy had gone. Voldemort wanted to ask Draco but the boy's mother had whisked the boy away for a last minute vacation before school and no matter how much Voldemort demanded to see the boy, Narcissa wouldn't let him.

"Severus!"

The man appeared out of nowhere and bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "I don't care what you do or how you do it…I want Hadrian back in this mansion."

Severus Snape kept his face void of his inner turmoil. He merely nodded his head. "As you wish, my lord." He left the same way he came and Voldemort glanced out the window. When he got his hands on Harry…he would make sure that Harry knew who was boss.

* * *

 **Ok…I was going to put the family meeting in this chapter but decided to wait plus Draco chimes in…stay tuned. Also if it seems like Harry and his family are too chummy for just meeting, don't worry...things will come to a head.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here is the next chapter, please enjoy. Little side note, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: The same as before…**

* * *

Harry paused just outside of the Burrow's wards. In theory meeting your would be siblings seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he wasn't so sure.

Lily turned around, "Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry swallowed. "Umm…on second thought, maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Lily shared a glance with James while Sirius clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "If your not comfortable meeting everyone as Harry, we could cast a glamour."

James peered down at Lily, "Sirius is right." He moved to stand in front of Harry and drawing his wand waved it a few times. He then conjured a mirror and Harry gazed at his reflection. His normally black hair was a sandy blond and his eyes were a mixture between green and blue, but other then that he was the same.

He felt a little better, but still wasn't sure.

Lily seemed to sense his hesitation and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. When it opened, the noise died down as everyone in the room regarded the doorway.

Molly Weasley smiled, "who is this?"

James pushed Harry forward, "this is Jameson Evan. He's transferring into Hogwarts come September and Dumbledore wanted him to meet some kids his age."

Harry inwardly raised an eyebrow at the story but he supposed someone had come up with a story. Molly Weasley smiled at Harry and bustled forward, "hello dear. My name is Molly Weasley," she pulled him into the room, leading him towards the younger generation.

She stopped in front of a small group. She beamed at the kids, "you heard James…this is Jameson Evan." She left Harry to head back to the adults who had migrated to the kitchen.

Harry swallowed. "Hello…" he trailed off at the stares.

"Hmm? You're a transfer? That's weird."

Harry moved his eyes to see who had spoken to see that it was Hermione. Harry inwardly took a deep breath, waiting for the hurricane that was Hermione Granger, only to see her shrug her shoulders. "My name is Hermione Granger." She pointed to the person next to her, which happened to be Ron. "This is Ron Weasely and his sister Ginny."

Harry gave them a small sile. A tall, slim blond haired boy stuck his hand out with a grin, "my name is Neville Longbottom."

Harry silently took Neville's hand, in shock of the changes. He honestly hadn't recognized Neville. Neville was standing next to a boy, who had reddish black hair that fell into laughing green/hazel eyes. There was no mistaking who this was…he looked like a mixture between James and Lily.

Sure enough, he smiled at Harry, "hello. The name is Matthew and this," he poked the girl next to him, "is my sister Lacy." Harry glanced at the girl who was smiling. She had long black hair and hazel eyes that danced with laughter.

Harry swallowed then smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

The ice broken, questions started to come from all sides at once. Harry was having a hard time catching them all. He somehow managed to make it through and it was with relief when Mrs. Weasley called for dinner.

* * *

Thankfully he was able to get through dinner with no mishaps, although he was sure he could feel Matthew's eyes on him all through dinner. When they finally made it back to Grimmauld Place, Harry just wanted to fall in bed.

It was close to midnight when he woke up with a gasp, pain running all through his body. His scream alerted the adults and Lily was the first one through the door.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked worriedly.

Harry couldn't answer as his body spasmed once more. Lily frowned and turned to James, "call for Severus."

James gave one nod and left to fire call Snape. They both returned a few minutes later, and Snape rushed in. He took one look at Harry and waved Lily and James out of the room. "I'll take care of him."

James looked like he didn't want to leave but Lily knew Snape and so took James' hand and led him out of the room.

Snape waved his wand, warding the room and then turned back to face Harry, "you have a lot of nerve running away Hadrian."

Harry gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain. "What do you mean?"

Snape sighed and crossed his arms, "the Dark Lord is not happy with you. He's asked me to find you and bring you back." He moved forward and sat at the foot of Harry's bed. "This isn't like you Hadrian…why did you run?"

Harry swallowed. He didn't know how to answer Snape. It was almost like, Snape cared. He was about to answer when Snape got up and started to pace. "What's more is that you left your intended…he's worried about you as well."

Harry paled. His mind drifted back to the sun tattoo on his shoulder blade. "…who?"

Snape paused and glared at Harry. "Your intended…it's been that way sense you were little…"

Harry closed his eyes. He thought of Draco's odd behavior, "Draco. He's in pain."

Snape didn't move but merely stared at Harry. It seemed Harry's worst nightmare had somehow come true…Draco must have the matching tattoo. He didn't want to think on what that meant.

Harry clenched his fists. An idea came to him. He looked up at Snape, "Tell…tell," he inwardly struggled to get the word out, "father that I want to go to Hogwarts. He can get a message to me there, but I won't go back."

Snape was quiet. After a few minutes he closed his eyes and sighed. "Very well. I will inform the Dark Lord your wishes." He passed Harry a vile of potion, "drink this for your pain." He swept from the room and Harry peered down at the potion before closing his eyes and drinking it in one gulp.

He instantly felt the potion work it's magic and he fell back on his sheets and stared at the ceiling. Snape must have told James and Lily that he was fine because they didn't come back to check on him, he rolled over.

As his eyes closed a memory suddenly came to mind.

 _Harry must have been 6 at the time and he was staring up at the moon. He sniffed and tried to stop the tears that started to flow. He hated his life here. There were no kids his age and his father was strict to the point that punishments brought more pain then it was worth._

 _He wondered about life on the outside. He wasn't stupid. He knew that he wasn't related to his father biologically so that must mean that he had family on the outside. Did his family give him up or were they dead? He wanted to know what had brought him to this dreary mansion and his father._

 _There was a click. "Hadrian."_

 _His father sat down on the window seat next to him and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "I am sorry but what you did was wrong…you needed to be punished."_

 _Harry's lip trembled and he heard his father sigh above him and soon Harry found himself in a sturdy lap. He glanced up at his father who was looking down at Harry with a somewhat soft expression, "As such I have a present for you."_

 _Harry's eyes grew wide. "Really? What is it?"_

 _Lord Voldemort grinned and withdrew from his robe a sparkling necklace that was all to familiar to Harry. A locket, that was detailed with a snake wrapped around a S hung in front of Harry._

 _Lord Voldemort placed it around Harry's neck, shrinking it a respectable size, "this is a part of me…should you ever need me, I will know."_

 _Harry slowly reached up to touch the necklace. There was something within it that felt familiar, almost like…"_

For the second time Harry woke in a panic. He quickly reached up and felt around his throat. He calmed down as he realized that he didn't feel a necklace, than grew confused. He was positive that Voldemort had given him a horcrux. However, if it wasn't here, then where was it and better yet, did the order know about horcruxes?

He shook his head. The only place the necklace could be was back where he had come from, but how to get it back?

His eyes widened. He would need to figure out how to get a message back to Draco. He headed towards the shower, his mind full of trying to figure out what was the right thing to do.

* * *

Lord Voldemort clutched his wand tight, trying to reign in the urge to cast his favorite curse at the messanger.

"Tell me again…Hadrian wants to go to school…what nonsense is this?"

Snape swallowed. "I only inform you of what Hadrian wishes…" he paused and took a small glance up at Lord Voldemort. "Forgive my impertinence but maybe this is a good thing…Hadrian needs to develop relations with those who will be his right hands…it could be a good lesson."

Lord Voldemort frowned. What Snape was saying was a probable reason, but still, something felt wrong. He inwardly sighed. He never could stay angry at Hadrian for very long. He glared at Snape, "fine. I will allow it. Make sure he get's into Slytherin."

Snape nodded, "as you wish my lord."

* * *

Draco felt anxious. There was something different about Harry and he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

There was a tapping at the window and turning he saw an owl at the window. He winced as he swept his legs over his bed and slowly walked over to the window. Opening the window, the owl hopped over and held out the letter. Draco took it gingerly and when he turned it over and saw his name, he instantly knew who it was from.

He shooed the owl away and shut the window. Quickly opening the letter he gripped it hard as he read the contents.

When he finished, he blinked in slight confusion. The necklace Harry was talking about should be around his neck, Draco knew for a fact that he never took it off. If Harry didn't have it, then where was it?

The only good thing was that Harry was apparently going to Hogwarts. Draco could find out what was going on at school, he would make sure of it.

* * *

Matthew Potter was on the investigation. There was something strange about Jameson Evan. It had been a few days since the dinner at the Weasley's and Matthew was sure of it.

For one thing, the way his parents and uncles seemed to be around Jameson, almost like they knew him.

"Hey Matt…do you have a minute?"

He turned around to see Lacy standing there with her arms crossed. She bit her lip, looking around nervously, "do you think there's something about Jameson?"

Matthew blinked. How had she known what he was thinking? He nodded. "Something feels weird. Our parents know something about it."

Lacy stepped into his room, shutting the door behind her and pulled something from her jacket. "I found this one day and I think this is who Jameson really is." She held it out to Matthew and he slowly took it and his eyes widened.

What he was holding was a birth certificate for one Harry James Potter, born July 31 1980. That would make him at least two years older then him and four years older then Lacy.

"What is this?" He didn't know what else to say. They had an older brother?

Lacy closed her eyes, "I also found this." She showed him the other piece of paper, this time it was a death certificate about a year later. He looked up at Lacy, "so he's dead…then what does this mean about Jameson?"

Lacy shook her head, "I don't think he died. I think he's Jameson, but somehow mum and dad thought he was dead."

Matthew pursed his lips, "but why hide the fact that we even had an older brother…nothing is making sense."

Lacy shrugged. "I don't know, but maybe we should wait and watch…something might show itself and give us more information."

Matthew nodded. His sister wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing, they would simply have to wait and in the meantime maybe they could search for some answers themselves.

* * *

 **All roads lead to Hogwarts.**

 **The next chapter will have them on the way to school…stay tuned.** **Sorry this has taken such a long time, every time I go home I find it hard to do any kind of work.**

 **Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is the new chapter…enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: same as before.**

* * *

The summer passed quickly for Harry at Grimmauld Place. It seemed that after that halloween night, the Potter's had moved in with Sirius, so they all lived at Grimmauld Place. Matthew would be going into his fifth year while Lacy would be going into third and were a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively. It also seemed that they both took after James, because Matthew was a chaser for the lions and Lacy was a seeker.

Harry inwardly beamed with pride at the mention that she was a seeker. He wondered if she was any good, he'd like to have a competition.

His dreams had been getting weirder lately and something didn't feel right. At random times throughout the day, he would find himself reaching up to touch his neck when he would remember that he no longer had the necklace with him. When that happened, he would slightly hyperventilate…he needed to figure out what that meant.

Soon, it was September 1st and Harry found himself going to the platform with his family for the first time. Lily was fussing over her children, making sure that they had everything while also stating that she would miss them through the year. James merely rolled his eyes, it was the same every year.

"Now, you all know to write and try not to get into to much trouble," here she glared at Matthew, who blushed and looked away. "It was Ron's fault."

Lily narrowed her eyes, "regardless of whose fault it was, I do not wish for a repeat. Do I make myself clear?"

Matthew pursed his lips and nodded. "Yes mum."

She kissed him on the cheek, "good-bye and have a good year. I expect you to study…it's your O.W.L year after all."

Matthew moaned, "don't remind me." He gave his mum one last kiss and his dad a hug before running off to find his friends. Lily repeated the same actions with Lacy, who also followed her brother's footsteps.

That left Harry alone with James and Lily. Sirius and Remus had said good-bye at the house and then left for work. Harry paused as he felt a hand on his shoulders. He glanced down at Lily, who was looking up at Harry with worry. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Lily seemed like she wanted to say something but decided not to. Instead she reached up and kissed Harry on the cheek, "if it get's to be to hard, please don't be afraid to write. I'm here for you."

Harry's insides warmed. They only had the summer to get to know each other and already Lily was acting with a mother's love. "Thanks mum." He hugged her and buried his face in her hair as he got this weird feeling that he wasn't sure when he would see her again.

Lily frowned but allowed Harry to hug her then let him be pulled away by James. Harry buried his face in his father's chest, feeling the same feeling. James patted him on the back, "everything will be fine. You'll never have to go back to that monster again."

It was like James knew what he was thinking. Harry pulled back and shook his head, "you don't know that…what if it happens and what if this time…I never make it back?"

James gently cupped Harry's face and glanced down at Harry with love in his eyes, "I promise that I will always find you." He bent down and kissed Harry on the forehead, "now, get going or you'll miss the train."

Harry nodded and took one last look before he made his way on the train. He was walking down the hall trying to find Matthew or Lacy when he was suddenly yanked into an empty compartment. He spun around intending to yell at whoever it was when suddenly he was pushed back into the door, Draco Malfoy's face inches from his.

Harry inwardly tensed as he waited for the negative comment but was mildly surprised when Draco stayed silent and simply rested his face on Harry's chest. "Why?"

It was one question and Harry knew what it really meant. Harry sighed and went to sit down, "Draco…this isn't me." Draco scoffed, "isn't you! Don't be ridiculous!" Harry shook his head, "I don't want any part of dark magic…Voldemort is all about dark magic."

Draco's eyes widened, "you called him Voldemort. You never call him that…it's always father."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "he's not my father and never will be."

Draco backed up at the anger, "Harry…I don't like this…please come back. You don't need to go to school…go back home and to your father."

Harry snarled, "don't you get it! I can never go back there! He's not who you all think he it." He stood up and tried to open the door. When it wouldn't budge, he got angrier, "let me go Draco."

Draco crossed his arms, "no. I don't think so. Not until you tell me why you've changed. The Harry I knew couldn't wait to get out there and follow in your father's footsteps."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. It wouldn't do him any good to show his powers. He suddenly spun around and caught Draco by surprise, pinning him to the window. Without warning, he brought his lips down on Draco's and felt the boy feebly struggle beneath him. Draco soon gave up and Harry had his full attention and used it to his advantage.

He finally pulled away, "I know you Draco…don't tell me you're happy giving your life to that crazy bastard. He would kill you in a heartbeat if he wanted." He stood up and with one last glare at Draco stormed out of the compartment.

Draco watched him go and brought up a hand to his lips. What Harry said was true, the only reason Draco followed the dark lord was simply because of Harry. Harry was the sun to his night and if Harry had the courage to break free, then maybe it was time for Draco.

* * *

Harry was fuming as he stormed away from Draco. Why was it that Draco always managed to rile him up?

"Ah…there you are Jameson."

The door slid open and Harry saw Neville's face. Harry grinned and stepped inside to see the whole gang there. Neville closed it behind Harry, "where did you go?"

Harry grimaced, "some kid called Draco Malfoy cornered me. Wanted to know where my allegiance was."

Neville shared a glance with Ron before turning back to Harry, "word of advice…you should steer clear of Malfoy. He and his whole family are dark. I bet he's seen you-know-who in person."

Ron nodded in agreement, "in fact, steer clear of any Slytherin..they're all bad eggs as far as I'm concerned."

Harry frowned, "really? You would base someone's personality just on what house they get in?"

Ron winced as he realized what he said. "It's just-"

"No, Ron is right. Family is important to them and if their family supports that bastard then so will they." This came from Ginny, who crossed her arms, "there's not a single good person in that house."

Harry didn't say anything. It was clear that in this world the Slytherin's had a worse reputation then in his old world, but he knew Draco and knew that he wasn't bad, as well as the others in Slytherin. "How do you know that no other evil wizards haven't arose from one of the other houses? It's not a house that defines you…it's your actions."

The compartment was silent and Harry wondered if he had taken it to far when the door slip open and Hermione stepped in, "well said Jameson." Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at the others, "now I know we've had bad run-ins with the Slytherins, but that should be no reason as to taint Jameson's view."

Matthew rolled his eyes, "we were only warning him…that's all. Right?"

Nods came from everyone. Hermione didn't looked like she agreed but sighed and just sat down next to Neville. Harry was silent and decided to spend the rest of the train ride looking out the window. Soon, they arrived at the station and it was time to go to Hogwarts. Hermione looked at Harry, "I'm not sure how you're supposed to get up to the castle. I thought that a professor-"

"I'll take it from here, Ms. Granger."

Harry swallowed as he felt Snape's hands grip his shoulder. Hermione gave Harry a quick smile and ran off to join the others in their carriage. Harry glanced up at Snape, "let's make this quick." Harry felt the space twist and morph until it stopped and he saw that they were at the gates of Hogwarts. He glanced up at Snape, who snorted, "the headmaster has decided to have you sorted in private, away from the first years."

Harry was led to Dumbledore's office. Snape was silent the whole way and Harry wondered what his part was in this war. He obviously was a spy for Dumbledore but he wondered why he stayed.

"The boy, Albus."

"Ah. Thank you Severus." He waved a hand for Harry to join him, "this will only take a minute."

Harry nodded and moved forward to allow Dumbledore to place the hat on his head. _"Hmmm…what is this? A Potter? Wait…you are the oldest Potter child and not from here…that Fawkes is playing a dangerous game but I agree. You have the power to change this world, but for now…a sorting. You were in Gryffindor and you would do well there but I think that it's time for a change."_

Harry grew cold at the hat's voice. That could only mean one thing. Sure enough the hat yelled out that dreaded word, " _Slytherin!"_

The hat was slowly pulled off and Harry was almost to afraid to meet the eyes of Dumbledore. Both Dumbledore and Snape were shocked and Harry was sure that this wouldn't end up well. Dumbledore recovered faster, "well…a little change is needed."

Harry glanced down and noticed that his robes now held the emblem for Slytherin and his tie was green and silver. He could here the words said on the train and wondered what they would do when they found out.

"Now…it's time for dinner." Dumbledore led them out of his office and to the Great Hall. The doors opened and it was Snape who pushed Harry through the doors and over to the Slytherin table. Harry could feel the stares and catching a glimpse of Ron and Neville's faces was enough to know what they thought.

Snape moved him until he was behind Draco, who looked at Harry with a reserved expression. "Yes, Professor Snape?"

"This boy, Jameson Evans was sorted into Slytherin. You will be his guide."

Draco nodded, "yes sir."

Snape pushed Harry down beside Draco and made his way to the head table. Harry could feel the stares and wanted nothing more then to get away. He tensed as he felt a hand on his thigh and he glanced over at Draco. "Jameson Evans?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond, "don't start." He grumpily turned to his plate and waited for the stupid first years to be sorted. When that was done, Dumbledore got up to say a few words, "welcome to another year. It is with my great pleasure that I introduce a transfer student. His name is Jameson Evans and he was sorted into Slytherin earlier. Please do your best to make him feel welcome. Now let's eat."

Dumbledore sat down and the tables were filled with food. Harry was too anxious to really pay attention to what he was eating but somehow he got through dinner and desert when Draco pulled him out of the great hall.

Draco didn't stop until they were in front of the Slytherin dorms. "Purebloods." The door sprang open and Harry was pulled into the common room. Harry had had enough, "Draco! Stop!"

Draco let go of his hand, "no. You wouldn't tell me on the train so tell me now. What is your plan? Why are you here and going by an alias. Did you run away so you could come to school?"

Harry sighed. "Maybe I did or maybe I didn't. What matter's now is that I'm here and that's final."

Draco wanted to bang his head against a wall. For now he settled with running his hands through his hair, "Harry…I don't think you understand what's at stake here or that you know what you're doing. At the mansion you only have me to deal with…here you have to deal with people who are going to have no idea who you are."

Harry closed his eyes. Even though Draco was being annoying, Harry could see that he truly cared. "I'll be fine. I'm stronger then I look." Harry stood up and made his way so that he stood directly in front of Draco, "Draco…I just want to be around people my age. There's no harm in that. Just please, promise me you'll keep my secret."

Draco was torn. Harry could see that. The final straw was when Harry turned his eyes to Draco's and Harry could see Draco weakening. Finally Draco sighed and closed his eyes, "fine."

That said, the door opened and the rest of the Slytherins made their way into the common room. Draco pulled Harry over to where a group of older students were hanging, "everyone this is Jameson Evans." He turned to Harry and pointed everyone out, "this is Theo Nott," a solum faced young man gave Harry a brisk nod, "this is Blaise Zambini," Harry briefly remembered the dark skinned italian from his old reality, "this is Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Millicent Bullstrode." Draco pointed out the only females in the year and Harry inwardly swallowed, they were much cuter here then in his old reality.

"And finally we have Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle." He ended up pointing to the two oafs. Turning back to Harry, "that's everyone in the year."

Daphne Greengrass was eyeing Harry with a somewhat amused smirk, "so Evans…how did you manage to end up in the house of snakes? You scream Gryffindor."

Draco minutely flinched and Harry gave Daphne a smirk of his own, "well if I gave you all my secrets then I wouldn't be a model Slytherin." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'll leave it up to you to figure it out."

He stepped back and made his way to the rooms. The seventh years watched him leave, each one secretly trying to figure the strange new student out.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gryffindor, a opposite reaction was taking place.

"The nerve of that…that stupid Evans! He probably knew he was going to get put in that slimy snake house."

"Ron! Watch what you say." Hermione was pleading, "don't say that. The hat sorted him…the real question is what are you going to do about it? I still want to be his friend…"

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hermione, do you hear yourself? He's a snake. There's no telling what will happen now."

Neville was nodding in agreement. "Ron's right Hermione. We've lost Jameson to the snakes…they're going to poison his mind against muggle borns and the like."

Hermione couldn't believe her friends. There was no arguing so she threw her hands up in the air and stormed off. Ron and Neville were baffled and turned to Ginny. She was watching the scene with amusement and started to follow Hermione, "really guys…you need to learn when to shut up. Jameson hasn't done anything and deserves the benefit of the doubt."

Matthew was quiet. His thoughts were still on what Lacy had found out earlier in the summer. There hadn't been a good time to bring it up and so he had gone through the summer getting to know Evans. Now that he thought about it, the name Jameson Evans was a play on his parents names. According to Lacy, 'Jameson' probably didn't want to come forward until he felt comfortable so an alias was made so that he could get to know certain people.

Matthew wondered what his parents would think, a Potter getting sorted into Slytherin was unheard of and he didn't want his parents to get mad or think that their son was going dark. He stood up, "they're right. You liked him well enough over the summer. Don't let his sorting turn you away from a friend."

Ron spluttered, "what are you going to do? I know what your father thinks about snakes."

Matthew shrugged his shoulders, "I'm going to change that. I like Jameson and want to be his friend and if he's a snake then so be it…I'm friends with a snake." With that said, he turned to head up to his room, leaving behind Ron and Neville to their thoughts.

* * *

Voldemort crumbled the letter in his hands. For now, he could live with Hadrian in the clutches of that stupid Dumbledore. Hadrian was in Slytherin, so that afforded some protection, but Voldemort would only allow this facade for so long before he would recall Hadrian back to his side.

"My lord?"

Voldemort slowly turned around. "What is it Lucius?"

The one and only Lucius Malfoy bowed his head, "I have reason to believe that Hadrian has left behind the…object."

Voldemort raised his eyebrow, "you believe…and pray tell, why do you think this? I have instructed him to never take it off."

Lucius Malfoy was silent before he slowly held up his hand, "because, I found _it_ in his room."

Voldemort stared at the necklace in Lucius's hand. Voldemort smirked, "well, well Hadrian…you've been a very naughty boy." He picked it up from Malfoy's hand, "I will deal with this…you may leave."

Lucius bowed and left the room. Voldemort clutched the necklace so hard that it drew blood, "this changes things…you have chosen."

* * *

 **Stay tuned…and please remember to review and the like, it makes me happy.**

 **Also, I'm looking for this story about Voldemort cursing Harry to be a type of demon. The main pairing is Hermione, Daphne and Susan, so if you know what its called, I'd like to know.**

 **Please and Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Be warned there is slash!**

* * *

"So here you are."

Harry turned his head to see Hermione standing awkwardly in the doorway of the un-used classroom. He sighed and went back to destroying the room.

She moved through the door and shut it behind her. "You know, they didn't mean it."

He snorted. "Yeah right."

She was referring to what had taken place a few hours ago by the black lake. Classes were over for the day and he had gone to find his friends in Gryffindor. Finally giving Draco the slip, he found them out by the lake and ran over with a wave, "hey guys."

He dropped his hand at the silence. Ron and Neville frowned and glared at Harry while Hermione was wringing her hands as if she knew what was going to happen. Harry swallowed, "guys? Is something wrong?"

Ron sneered, "what do you want snake? Why don't you go back to your little death eater friends?"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. She had narrowed her eyes and was glaring at the red head.

Harry clenched his fists. He had known his sorting would be a problem but he had thought that Ron and Neville would be able to get over it. His eyes narrowed and Ron stepped back in fear. When Harry spoke his voice was low and cold, "I told you on the train…it's not your house that defines you, it's your actions. If you're so sure that I am as you say it a dirty snake then fine."

His wand was out and he had muttered the spell so fast that Ron didn't see it coming. He was lifted up and hung in the sky upside down. Both Hermione and Neville were silent. Harry slipped his wand in his wand holster and stalked off. He ignored Matthew who was making his way to the group.

Matthew was perplexed and turned to his friends. He snorted behind his hand at Ron's livid expression. He slowly walked over, "so…what happened?"

Neville gestured to the retreating back of Jameson, "he turned on us! He's as good as a death eater!"

Hermione had had enough. "Stop!" She yelled. She crossed her arms, "I can't believe you. He has done nothing wrong and I will not put up with this stupid attitude anymore. Come find me when you've grown up." She flipped her hair behind her and stormed off.

Matthew flinched, "ouch man. I think your relationship is over."

Ron only glared at him. Matthew sighed and wisely decided to not say anything and canceled the spell. Ron marched off and Neville followed after him.

Harry finally let his wand drop, his breathing heavy. He went to wipe his forehead only to have a towel thrust in his face. He glanced over at Hermione, "thanks." He wiped the sweat off his forehead and stole a second glance at her, "you still want to be my friend?"

Hermione scowled and Harry could see that she was worked up. Sure enough, she started ranting. "I can't believe that prat! I am tired of him treating people based on their houses. He's been told time and time again but does he listen? No! I have no desire to even be in the same room as him until his attitude gets better."

Harry sighed, "are you sure about this? I don't want to ruin your relationship."

Hermione shook her head, "it's fine." She smiled up at Harry, "I want to be your friend." Harry gave a tight lipped smile but said nothing. While he was glad Hermione was sticking up for him, it hurt him that she might have to give up her other friends.

* * *

A few days later it was time for Harry's defense class. To his horror they had it with the Gryffindor's and both Ron and Neville were still giving him the cold shoulder.

He inwardly sighed and made his way over to a desk and sat down. No sooner had he sat down then the spots next to him filled taken by Draco and Hermione. He dropped his shoulders, "I'm going to move if you start to fight," cutting off both of them as they opened their mouths to argue.

The door slammed open and the professor walked in and the class hushed. Professor Ryans slowly surveyed the class and quietly began to speak, "now I know you all know that a war is coming. Professor Dumbledore and myself believe that it will do you good to get some actual fighting experience." Here everyone in the class sat up a little straighter as he went on, "that being said we have decided to hold a dueling tournament and while it's an ideal way to get practice in, it's much better then real life. We will start the tournament in mid-october and until then we will have mini-duels in the classroom starting today."

He waved his wand and the desks all moved to one side and in the middle of the classroom a small platform was erected. "Step forward when I call your name. Lavender Brown and Daphne Greengrass."

The two females made their way to the platform and pulled out their wands and faced each other. Professor Ryans crossed his arms, "begin."

Immediately Daphne shot off a spell in Lavender's direction. The poor Gryffindor was unprepared and failed to leap out of the way in time and was forced off the platform. Professor Ryans sighed, "Nott and Thomas."

This next one was a little better but Theodore Nott still managed to overpower Dean who at least lasted longer then Lavender. The Slytherin's were getting smug and Harry wanted to roll his eyes. "Zabini and Longbottom."

Again, this one was short with Blaise freezing Neville and summoning his wand. Harry could see Professor Ryan's getting annoyed at how the Gryffindor's were faring and for once Harry wished he was one so that he could shove a victory down the slytherin's throats.

"Granger and Parkinson."

Inwardly Harry smirked. There was no way Hermione would lose. Pansy was sure to be humiliated and Harry was eagerly waiting in anticipation. Sure enough, Hermione blew Pansy out of the water. He grinned over at Hermione, "great job Hermione."

She smirked, "I do have a few secrets up my sleeves."

Draco snorted beside him, "come on Evans. Where is your pride as a snake?"

Harry smirked at the blond, "I may be a snake but I'm also a great duelist and there's nothing wrong with congratulating a good fight."

Draco scowled, "want to make a bet on it?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "are you betting on me?" He leaned down to whisper in Draco's ear, "I am always able to best you."

Draco flushed an unhealthy shade of red. There was a cough from behind Harry and it was Professor Ryans who was smirking in amusement. "Then why don't you show us?"

Both Harry and Draco swallowed but made their way to the platform. Harry gripped his wand and faced the blond. Inside, Harry could feel his heart pounding and couldn't wait to put Draco in his place.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and yelled, "bombarda!"

Harry quickly jumped aside, yelling "ventus!" A gust of wind escaped from his wand but Draco somehow canceled out the spell. Draco smirked, "incarcerous!"

Ropes flew out of Draco's wand but Harry had a plan up his sleeve. "Incendio!" Fire shot out from his wand and the ropes went up in smoke. Both Draco and Harry eyed each other up and it was like a damn broke when finally they were both pulled apart.

Professor Ryans was staring at the two of them in quiet amusement. "While that was a fabulous duel it is time for class to be over. You will have to finish at some other time."

He let the spell go and Harry slowly straightened. Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry before grabbing his stuff and storming out of the classroom. It confused Harry as the blond had practically been his shadow since school had started.

"He seems mad."

He stared down at Hermione and shrugged his shoulders, "who knows." Sometime later, Draco was nowhere to be found. Harry was getting a weird feeling in his chest and decided to find the blond.

He found his yearmates in the library, "where is Draco?"

Blaise closed his eyes, "why should we tell you?"

Harry wanted to punch the Italian. Pansy sneered up at Harry, "why do you even care?"

Daphne raised her eyebrow, "what do you even want with Draco?"

Harry smirked, "what if I told you I wanted to fuck him?"

That got their attention. Harry was inwardly laughing at the expressions. Pansy looked horrified as if someone had told her that she was born to muggle parents. Both Theo and Blaise were to shocked to even speak while Daphne and her friend Tracy were snorting behind their hands. Daphne finally calmed down, "Draco is in the head boy's room."

Harry winked at her, "thank you Mrs. Greengrass." He turned away and went to find Draco. He only cursed when he realized that he didn't know the password. He was silently fuming when Hermione came to stand next to him, "having trouble?"

His eye's widened, "what are you doing here?"

She smirked and crossed her arms, "I'm head girl."

Harry's mouth opened to an o shaped. He had spent all summer with the girl and he had never noticed that she was head girl. She laughed and gave the password, "serpensortia." Harry raised an eyebrow and she shook her head, "it was Draco's turn."

The painting swung open and Harry stepped inside. Immediately he felt a relief that he hadn't known he needed. Saying a brief goodbye to Hermione, he made his way to Draco's rooms. The blond was laying on the bed and for a minute Harry was hit by how good looking Draco actually was. His blond hair fell across his face in a boyish way, he had taken off his shirt and Harry could see a faint outline of muscle that meant Draco was prone to working out.

He slowly moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed. His hand reached out and carefully brushed back a lock of hair and his heart stopped as those gray eyes opened and landed on Harry. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

Harry leaned forward and brushed his nose along Draco's jaw. Draco had this intoxicating scent that was a mixture of cederwood and jasmine. He planted kisses along Draco's jaw moving all the way until his mouth met Draco's. The blond gasped in surprise but opened his mouth to allow Harry the entrance he so desired.

Draco pulled away, "Harry…I need you."

Harry could only understand. The moment he had entered the room, Draco had captured his attention and he could feel his body demanding more. He moved so that his body covered Draco's and he felt Draco's body flush against his and it excited Harry.

Harry kissed Draco again as the blond's hands went to undo Harry's shirt. Harry then moved on and dropped his lips to the moon mark and heard Draco moan beneath him. To Harry, this all felt so right.

Harry didn't leave until morning.

* * *

 **Ok…not my best chapter but eh. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here is the new chapter. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling still owns HP**

* * *

Harry sighed as he listened to the argument happening behind him. He rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache forming. "Hermione…I appreciate what you're doing but I don't want to cost you your friendships."

She stopped mid-rant and glared at him. "Jameson…and I told you, until Ron grows up, I don't want to see him." She narrowed her eyes at Matthew, who was the unfortunate messenger, "tell Ron to go fuck himself." She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him further ahead of Matthew and she didn't stop until they were in front of the great hall.

She paused and frowned. Harry could sense where her thoughts were going, so he decided to take pity on her. This time, he was the one who grabbed her hand and led her down a hallway. He finally came to a stop in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit.

Hermione raised her eyebrow in confusion, "why are we standing in front of a bowl of fruit?"

Harry smirked, "this my dear Hermione is the answer to your prayers." He reached up and gently tickled the green pear which laughed and turned into a door handle. Harry pulled the door open and ushered Hermione inside and over to a table.

Her eyes were wide as they took in the kitchen's of Hogwarts and the hundreds of elves who instantly rushed over in their haste to feed the two. She glanced at Harry, "how did you know about this?"

Harry looked up from his lunch and swallowed, "James and Sirius told me about it. They said if I ever needed to get away from the stares of the great hall, I should come and eat in the kitchen."

She smiled, "those two."

Harry winked at her, "they also showed me a way to get into Hogsmede…we should go sometime."

She frowned and rolled her eyes but began to eat lunch with Harry. The time passed and Harry was amazed at how fast it went by. It seemed the Hermione in this world was just like the one in Harry's old world.

He bit his lip, "Hermione…I'm serious. I don't want to come between you and Ron."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "it's not your fault Jameson. I was already thinking of breaking it off with Ron anyway…" she trailed off with a quiet sob. Harry frowned and moved to sit next to her and wondered what she had heard. "I found this one day on my wrist." She moved the bracelet on her wrist and Harry's eyes almost bugged out of his head. Neatly printed on her wrist was the word Amore in a pretty black calligraphy.

"When did you get a tattoo?"

She gave a laugh, "it's not like that Jameson. This is the mark of my soul-mate. It's Italian and I only know of one Italian…and he's not someone Ron would find acceptable."

Harry scowled, "Blaise."

She nodded. "That's right, but I'm not going to do anything about it. Blaise is on the other side of the war and he probably wouldn't want someone like me anyway." She stood up and grabbed her bag, "it's time for class."

Harry had no choice but to follow her and the rest of the day, he was lost in his thoughts. His mind drifted back to the mark on his shoulder. With the matching mark on Draco's shoulder and what had happened in his head dorm room, it wasn't hard for Harry to figure out that they were soulmates. It would explain why Harry could sense Draco's emotions.

"Watch it Evans."

He blinked and glanced up to see the very person on his mind. The Italian was certainly one handsome male with his longish black curly hair that was paired with intense aquamarine eyes. His skin was a rich olive complexion and he had just the right amount of muscles and strength.

Blaise crossed his arms and smirked, "like what you see?"

Harry coughed as he felt his face grow warm. "No…now if you'll just excuse me…I have to go to the library."

He was about to make a run for it when his eyes landed on the inside of Blaise's wrist. Blaise followed his gaze and sighed, "don't tell anyone."

Harry's eyes widened, "why? Aren't you fighting for…"

Blaise closed his eyes, "I know it can never be and this is my way to protect her…if I die in this war, she'll be free and I'll have done my duty."

Harry didn't know what to say but he was oddly touched at the action. As Blaise walked away, he clenched his fists and was more determined than ever to beat Voldemort. His first order of business…he headed to his favorite room.

When the cluttered room reappeared, Harry narrowed his eyes and tried to remember where the diadem had been located. After an hour of searching the stupid room, he was at his wits end. He snapped his fingers as the answer came to him, "accio diadem!"

For a few seconds nothing happened and Harry was afraid that he had failed when suddenly something came rushing towards his head. With his seeker skills he caught the diadem before it flew over his head.

Bringing it down, he simply stared at the object in his hands. He could feel it pulsating in his hands and he was inwardly disgusted with himself at the reaction. Now, he just needed a way to destroy the thing. Harry wondered if the snake was still around. It looked like he was going to the chamber. He looked at his watch and decided that he would go later that night once everyone was asleep.

Hours later, once he was sure that everyone was asleep, Harry made his way to the girl's bathroom. He cautiously peeked inside, "hello?"

It was silent. Harry frowned. Was Moaning Myrtle not a ghost in this world? If not, then how off was this world compared to hid old one? Deciding that it was safe, he made his way over to the sink and spotting the small etched snake drawing hissed, "open."

Slowly, the sink gave way to the darkness of what was beneath. Harry swallowed and quickly jumped down into the darkness. He landed softly and whipped out his wand, "lumos."

The wand tip lit up and Harry slowly made his way down the dark and damp hallway. He came to the second door and hissed, "open," and made his way into the chamber. It was just like he remembered except that there was no snake carcass.

Harry swallowed and summoned a couple of roosters and closing his eyes hissed, "speak to me Slytherin of the Hogwarts four."

He heard the mouth of the statue open and the thunk of the body as the snake made it's way into the open chamber. Harry raised the rooster's and the basilisk hissed as the rooster crowed and finally the snake dropped to the ground.

Harry gathered his courage and peaked open his eyes. The snake's eyes were closed and the great body was unmoving. Harry let out his breath he had been holding. Now all he needed was to get the venom. As he was pondering what to do there was flash of light and he grinned, "Fawkes!"

The majestic bird flew over and landed on Harry's shoulders. Harry laughed as Fawkes nipped at his ear, "hey now…are you here to help?"

The bird let out a musical trill and Harry took that as a yes, so he made his way to the mouth of the snake and ripped out one of the fangs. He hissed in pain as the venom made contact with his skin but it was worth it as he took out the diadem and stabbed it through. There was a loud hiss and as the diadem cracked, black smoke evaporated into the air.

Harry threw down the broken diadem and knelt down on the ground. Fawkes trilled and a few tears fell on Harry's hand and he watched as they worked their magic leaving a small scar. He petted Fawkes on the head, "thanks Fawkes."

After one last nip on the ear, the bird flew off. Harry pursed his lips and smirking to himself chose to make use of the basilisk for a little cash. He soon left the chamber with plenty of resources that he would take to Diagon Ally and get rid of. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Ron snarled into his breakfast. Matthew sighed, "what's wrong Ron?"

Neville sighed beside Matthew, "you mean you don't know? Have you seen them?" He nodded his head and Matthew frowned. "Well…it's your own fault. Hermione can be friends with whoever she wants to. There's nothing wrong with Jameson."

Ron snorted, "your under his spell just like she is. He's bad news and I know it."

Ginny and Neville rolled their eyes. They had had this argument ever since Jameson was sorted into Slytherin and it was frankly driving them over a wall. Neville began to peel an orange, "Matt is right. He's actually really good at defense. He's helped me a lot."

Ron glared at his friend, "Nev…not you too! This is an outrage and I'll prove it."

Matthew shared a glance with Neville and both boys knew that this would not end well. Ron only gathered steam as the course of the day went on and by the time classes were over, he was a ticking time bomb.

Hermione was sitting over by the fireplace doing homework with Ginny when Ron stormed into the common room. Matthew and Neville followed at a more sedate pace, trying to calm the angry boy down.

Hermione glared at Ron, "what are you doing Ron?"

Ron took out his wand and started casting diagnostic charms all over her. "There is something wrong with you. There's no way you would be friends with a snake, willingly."

Hermione gasped in anger. "How dare you! I can be friends with whoever I want."

Ginny frowned at her brother, "Ron…stop this. You're making it worse."

Ron was suddenly quiet. Hermione froze when she realized what had made him go quiet. He ripped her wrist closer to him and he was turing white in his anger. "What is this?"

Hermione bit her lip and pulled her arm to her chest, "it was private…and it's my business."

Ron narrowed his eyes at her, "a snake? Hermione…what's happened to you?"

Ginny, Matthew and Neville were confused. Hermione was fuming at what Ron had done. "I can't believe you Ronald," she hissed. They all took a step back at her tone as she continued, "nothing has happened to me…I am as sane as ever and for your information…at least he knows how to treat a woman." She grabbed her stuff, "this is goodbye Ronald. I never want to speak to you again." She stormed out of the now silent common room.

Ginny crossed her arms, "nice going Ronald."

Ron was furious, "you knew?"

Ginny snorted, "of course I knew! I was one of the first people she showed." She grabbed her stuff as well, "your a prat." She stormed off after Hermione.

Neville coughed, "would someone like to tell me what just happened?"

Ron ignored him and stormed up to their room. Matthew had a vague idea. "I think…Hermione got a soul-mate tattoo."

Neville raised an eyebrow. Like Matthew, he had been raised knowing about soul-mates. "Then isn't that a good thing?"

Matthew bit his lip, "not if he was in Slytherin."

Neville slowly nodded, "ouch. Poor Hermione."

Matthew stood up, "come on. Let's go calm down Ron."

* * *

It was almost mid-october and the dueling tournament was drawing close. Harry had returned from the room of requirement after one particular grueling practice when he noticed something was off.

He got the news off of Ginny and he had immediately set off to find Hermione. He found her in her rooms and he didn't say anything as he sat next to her. After a few minutes, "Ron is a jerk. Want me to hex his balls off?"

Hermione hiccuped laughed but shook her head, "as much as I would appreciate it, no thanks. We should leave Ron some dignity."

Harry was silent and he gently grabbed Hermione's hands in his own, "Hermione…I'm here if you need me. Don't forget that."

She gave a sad smile, "it's strange. You've just gotten here yet you seem so much closer then Ron ever was."

Harry didn't say it was because they were friends in another life. Hermione was smart but she wasn't stupid. She would never believe it plus she would go off on the paradox it created. The door opened and Draco entered. He took one look at the two lions and softly shut the door.

He didn't stop until he was directly in front of the two and Harry wondered what Draco was going to do. He was surprised when a white tissue was extended to Hermione, who took it with slight shock. "Malfoy?"

Draco closed his eyes and gave a sad smile, "Weasley is a right bastard and you shouldn't have had to go through that. Soul-mates are meant to be private between the two."

Hermione took the tissue with a perplexed expression. Draco started to head back to his room, "Blaise told me. Don't worry. He has no intention to tell anyone else. You'll be safe." He shut the door to his room behind him.

"Well that was strange, " Harry commented.

Hermione bit her lip, "what did Malfoy mean…about not telling anyone?"

Harry sighed but decided that she had a right to know. "Blaise is going to keep it a secret that you two are soul-mates, so that you'll have a chance of staying alive. He's doing it to protect you."

* * *

Voldemort looked out the window. The meeting had just adjourned and he was pondering this recent development. A tournament. How genius. He would need to figure out a way to watch this, it would be interesting to see his future followers and what they could do.

"My lord…you called for me?"

Voldemort slowly turned around and stared down at Severus Snape, "I did. I have heard of this dueling tournament and I wish to watch it. I trust that Hadrian will be partaking?"

Snape nodded his bowed head, "that is correct master."

Voldemort smiled, "perfect. I trust you to make it happen. Now, tell me…now is dear Hadrian?"

Snape swallowed, "Hadrian is perfect as you taught him to be. He's first in all his classes and is well liked by everybody."

Voldemort smirked, "I created a masterpiece, did I not? Enough about Hadrian…what of that fool Dumbledore?"

Snape took a deep breath, "Dumbledore is beginning to suspect."

Voldemort frowned. That was bad news and news that could put him out for good. "You know what to do then?"

Snape paused but nodded. "Yes, Master."

Voldemort turned back to the window, "very well. You may leave."

He could sense Snape's hesitation and turned to see the man still in the room, "what is it?"

Slowly from within Snape's robes he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Voldemort. "This is from Hadrian."

Voldemort took the envelope and opened it as Snape finally left the room. He gripped the parchment and glanced over Hadrian's words. He started to seethe with anger. Expecting some form of reconciliation it was instead a warning.

It was a simple sentence:

 _Father,_

 _I will do everything in my power to destroy you._

* * *

 **Stay tuned! The tournament will be next chapter, so look forward to it.**

 **Also…PLEASE review. It makes me happy and encourages me to want to write more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here is the next chapter…enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own HP and Co no matter how much I wish I did. JK Rowling will forever be my idol.**

* * *

The day of the tournament it was easy to spot the tension between the 6th and 7th years. It was with a sigh of relief when breakfast was over and it was time for the stage to be set.

Harry was standing in the back with Hermione as they waited for the great hall to be changed. The younger students were unfortunately in class. They would only be able to see the finals, which would take place in front of everyone.

Hermione bit her lip, "are you nervous?"

Harry blinked and then shook his head, "nah. This should be a piece of cake."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "you seem pretty sure of yourself?"

Harry smirked and crossed his arms, "I've been practicing. You never know what I might pull out of my hat."

He glanced over in Matthew's direction. Matthew was standing with Ron and Neville, with the former having a menacing frown on his face.

Hermione followed his gaze and rolled her eyes, "one day, his face is going to get stuck that way."

Harry snorted. "That would be something to see." He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her over to the Slytherin corner. Draco said nothing but merely crossed his arms and gave Harry a disapproving glance. Daphne Greengrass raised her eyebrow, "well, if it isn't Evans and Granger. Why would you bring such a lion over to our corner?"

Harry smirked and leaned down, "well Mrs. Greengrass…maybe you should be the one that's worried. Lions are known to bite."

Daphne grinned and licked her lips as she gazed up at Harry. "True…but then again…perhaps you're the one that needs to be watched."

Unknown to the two of them, they were leaning in rather close. Harry yelped as someone yanked him back and he turned to see Draco glaring at him. He held up his hands, "easy Malfoy. It was just a little fun."

Draco did not seem amused. He let go of Harry and crossed his arms, looking away in a rather cute way. Harry was about to comment on it when the doors opened and they were let back into the great hall.

They filed into the great hall and were sat according to their houses which meant that Hermione had to go back and sit with the Gryffindors. Professor Ryans stood on the platform that had been erected in the middle of the room with a basket in his hands. "I'm going to hand this around and you will each pull one number. When that number is called you will come to the platform and this stage of the duel will be the last one that is standing is the winner."

He handed over the basket to Susan Bones, who took the first number. When it finally got around to Harry, he pulled number 8. That meant he was going in the last group. He looked over at Draco's to see that he had pulled the number 6. Good. At least he wouldn't have to duel Malfoy today. Professor Ryans called the first group and Harry decided that this was a good time to take a nap.

"Evans!"

He jerked awake and rubbed his eyes. "What? Is it my turn?"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "get out there."

Harry winked but made his way to the platform. In his group, he could see that he was with Terry Boot and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbot and Justin Flinch-Fletchly from Hufflepuff and then Ron Weasley from Gryffindor.

Harry closed his eyes. From the way that Ron was shooting daggers at him, he knew that Ron would most likely attack him first. In the minutes before Professor Ryans started the match, Harry took the time to size up the others. The two from Hufflepuff would be easy to get rid of first while the two from Ravenclaw would perhaps need a little more care.

Professor Ryans held up his wand, "on my mark…1…2…3…" he shot off red sparks that started the match.

Harry instantly rolled out of the way of an incoming spell. He raised his wand and yelled, "flipendo tria!" A small tornado burst from his wand and headed towards the two Hufflepuffs. Harry inwardly smirked as they were blasted off the platform and without looking cast a shield charm, just in time as Ron shot off another spell.

Ignoring Ron's look of utter anger, Harry turned his attention to the two Ravenclaws. He pointed his wand at the floor, "incendio tria," and flames burst from the ground and Harry pushed his wall of fire towards the Ravenclaws. Terry Boot tried to put out the fire but Harry brought his wand up and yelled, "fumos." Black smoke began to fill the platform causing the Ravenclaws to cover their mouths. Unable to fight the fire, the two were pushed out of the ring as well.

That left only Ron. Harry turned to Ron and pointed his wand directly at Ron, "ventus." A gush of wind sprang from his wand and Ron struggled to keep his ground. Ron growled and tried to get a spell out but Harry once more was faster, "silencio." Without being able to speak Ron was unable to say anything.

Harry grinned in triumph. "Expellarmus!" Ron's wand came soaring into his hands, signaling the end of the match.

"Finte Incantatem."

The spells Harry had cast blew out and Professor Ryans walked onto the platform. "Well Mr. Evans…that was quite impressive."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "it was nothing."

Professor Ryans eyebrow rose into his hairline but to Harry's relief didn't say anything more. Instead, he turned to the students, "the results are as follows," he waved his wand and Harry glanced over to see how the rest of the tournament would play out.

 _Match 1:_

 _Daphne Greengrass vs. Matthew Potter_

 _Match 2:_

 _Hermione Granger vs. Theo Nott_

 _Match 3:_

 _Draco Malfoy vs. Ernie Macmillion_

 _Match 4:_

 _Jameson Evans vs. Andrew Knight_

So, Harry was going last. That meant he could watch the other's fighting styles. Hermione came over and smiled, "way to go Jameson. Way to put Ron in his place."

Harry grinned, "it was the least I could do."

She laughed and grabbed his arm, "come on. I'm hungry. Let's go to the kitchens."

Harry bowed, "your wish is my command, Lady."

Harry placed her arm in his elbow and they left for the kitchen's. After a nice snack of Harry's favorite treacle tart, the two spent the rest of the day studying in the library.

* * *

The next day were the quarterfinals. Out of the eight finalists, four were from Slytherin while two were from Gryffindor and one from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively, and out of those eight only two were sixth years. The rest of the sixth and seventh years were gathered around the platform so that they were able to watch.

The platform was the same as it was yesterday and Harry sighed in resignation, "at least try to go easy on him."

Daphne smirked and crossed her arms, "I think not Evans. Potter needs a little taste of what a snake can do."

They'd been having this argument since breakfast and the others who were forced to listen to it were rolling their eyes. Hermione patted Harry on the shoulder, "it should be fine Jameson. Matthew can take care of himself."

Harry pursed his lips, "maybe, but she is a Slytherin and a Slytherin will always have tricks up their sleeves."

Theo closed his eyes, "one would you think that you actually care for the rash Gryffindor."

That shut Harry up as it was hitting a little to close to home. He turned to Hermione, "what happened last night in the dorms?"

Hermione frowned as she recalled what had taken place once she had returned to the dorms.

" _Hermione. What do you think you are doing hanging out with that snake?" Ron demanded at her._

 _Hermione crossed her arms and glanced down at Ron, "I told you. He's my friend, and I thought I told you not to talk to me anymore."_

 _Ron sputtered in anger. "We've been friends for years and you would throw it all away?"_

 _Matthew held up his hands, trying to calm down the both of them. "Ron…Hermione is free to be friends with whoever she wants. We've told you, Jameson isn't a bad person."_

 _By now a crowd had gathered and almost every Gryffindor was looking at Hermione in anger. "No. Ron is right." This came from the crowd. "If she's so keen on hanging with snakes, then she can just go and be one."_

 _Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Did you just…tell me to leave?"_

" _Traitor! You're a traitor to Lion's everywhere."_

 _Hermione was fuming. "Fine," she said icily. She grabbed her book bag and stormed out of the common room. "I won't forget this."_

Harry winced in symphony. It had never gotten that bad in his old world, but to imagine what Hermione had gone through was though. He placed an arm on her shoulder, "well, I'm always here for you."

Hermione gave him a sad smile, "thanks Jameson."

Harry was saved from replying as Professor Ryans called Daphne and Matthew to the platform. They bowed to each other and once Professor Ryans called start, they were off. Harry was pleasantly surprised at how fast Matthew was moving, he probably should have paid more attention yesterday.

"Protego!" Matthew yelled and a blue shield became visible in front of him. He saw Daphne frown as her spell was rebounded back towards her. She jumped out of the way and Matthew took a chance, "confringo!"

He aimed it at her feet and she was able to move just in time. He smirked and cast a silent locking spell at her feet and grinned when she realized she couldn't move. He flicked his wand, "incarcerous," and ropes flew out of his wand and wrapped around Daphne. He kept smirking as he walked up to her and grabbed her wand out of her hands, to her shock and surprise.

"Matthew Potter wins." Professor Ryans yelled and with a wave of his hands Daphne was freed. She wasn't expecting the sudden release and fell to the ground. Matthew held out his hand, "that was a great fight."

Daphne eyed his hand suspiciously but took it anyway, "same. You really caught me unaware with that blasting curse."

Matthew winked, "well…I have to know a few secrets."

Then to everyone's shock, he took her hand and kissed it before bounding off the platform over to his friends. Harry coughed his laughter into his hands, Daphne was actually blushing. Harry smirked, "Greengrass…you might want to do something about that blush."

She glared at Harry and then stormed over to sit next to Blaise Zabini. She crossed her arms and turned away from Harry who was still smirking.

"Hermione Granger and Theo Nott."

Harry gave Hermione's hand a squeeze and wondered who would win out of the two. He turned to Draco, "who do you think will win?"

Draco smirked, "Theo…of course."

Harry crossed his arms and returned the smirk, "I bet on Hermione."

Draco slowly turned to face Harry, "well then…bet our usual?"

Despite not knowing what their usual was, Harry nodded in agreement. He had full confidence that Hermione would win anyway and sure enough, she did. Harry grinned over at Draco, "told you."

Draco frowned, "Theo just had a bad day."

Harry grinned and leaned in close, "but a deal is a deal."

Draco pushed him away, "fine. Meet me tonight at the black lake." Before Harry could reply, Draco was gone, already on the platform. Harry smiled at Hermione, "congratulations."

Hermione grinned, "like you knew I would lose." She leaned up to whisper in Harry's ear, "I heard the bet and you can thank me later."

It was Draco's turn and it was over in a flash. Harry was sure that Draco didn't even break a sweat. Finally it was Harry's turn. He bounded up to the platform and took in his opponent. Andrew Knight was a sixth year Ravenclaw so Harry was sure that he was bound to have some knowledge of spells, but he was also a sixth year.

They bowed and it was on as soon as Professor Ryans yelled start. Hoping to distract Knight, Harry quickly shouted, "incendio," and pushed his flames towards the boy. Knight reacted just the way that Harry wanted and yelled, "aguamenti," water bursting forth from his wand.

Harry raised his wand, "glacius," and watched as the water turned to ice. Unprepared for the ice, Knight slipped and Harry, using the levitation spell, made ice chunks that he sent flying down around Knight, trapping the Ravenclaw.

"Expelliarmus!" Knight's wand came flying into Harry's hand.

"Jameson Evans has won the match." Professor Ryans waved his hand and the ice melted and Andrew Knight was freed. Harry started to walk over to Knight but stopped as the boy gave Harry a nasty look before running to his friends.

"That concludes the morning's matches. Come back in the afternoon for the semi-finals. As for who's fighting who," Professor Ryans waved his wand and the pairings were reveled.

 _Match 1:_

 _Jameson Evans vs. Matthew Potter_

 _Match 2:_

 _Draco Malfoy vs. Hermione Granger_

Harry looked over at Matthew and gave the boy a grin. That would promise to be a fun match. He then looked over at the other two and winced. That would be a match to watch as well. Both Hermione and Draco were glaring at each other and Harry was sure that Blaise was glaring over here as well.

Harry didn't know whether to be nervous or what. He shrugged his shoulder's and settled for heading to the head's rooms so he could take a nap.

* * *

Harry furrowed his brows in his sleep. Someone was touching his hair and it felt…nice. "Harry…it's time to wake up." Harry frowned. No one here knew his name except for Draco and this voice didn't sound like Draco, so who was it.

There was a twinkling of laughter above him. Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked as they took in the person above him. That red hair and those green eyes. "Mum?"

She smiled and bent down and kissed his cheek. Harry sat up and his eyes widened when they saw that he was no longer in the head's dorms but some field. He turned back to his mum, "where are we?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "who knows? This is your dreamscape."

Harry swallowed, "then…you're…really my mum?"

She gave him a watery smile and a nod. "That's right." She waved her hand behind her, "and I'm not the only one here."

Harry peered behind her and couldn't hide his tears as he saw his father standing next to Sirius and Remus. Hermione and Ron along with all his other friends were there and they all had smiles on their faces.

Harry wiped his eyes with his arm. "Why am I here?"

Lily reached over and grabbed Harry's hand and gently lifted his face so that their green eyes could meet. "All your life we've watched you. We've watched you go through hardships that no one your age should never have to go through and we've never been prouder of the man you've become."

Harry bit his lip, sensing a but coming.

"But, it is time to live your life the way you want to live it. We are here to offer you a choice."

Harry stilled and blinked in confusion. "What?"

"We know of the offer that Fawkes made you, but that isn't your world." Lily looked up at her son with a guarded expression, "you can stay here with us or you can return to your new world."

Harry didn't know what to do. "What will happen if I choose to stay?"

Lily closed her eyes, "then you will die and Voldemort will win in that world as well."

Harry was torn. He thought of Hermione and Blaise. He thought of Draco and his family. Matthew and Lacy were fun to be around and he had loved getting to know Lily and James. Could he really sentence that world to a world of death and destruction?

He knew what he had to do.

He grabbed his mom in his arms and buried his face in her hair, "all my life I've wanted to meet you and Dad. I would love nothing more than to join you and all of my loved ones, but I know," he pulled away and looked at his Mom with determination in his eyes. "I can't leave the ones I've come to care about. I will stop Voldemort and live the rest of my life in this new world."

Lily was looking at her son with pride in her eyes. She grasped his head and brought it down so she could kiss his forehead. "I'm so proud of you. Your father and I love you. Never forget that."

Harry swallowed. This sounded like a goodbye. Lily's eye's grew watery as if she knew what he was thinking. "That's correct. Our world will cease to exist the moment you return. This will be the last time we see each other."

Harry closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was ready. He kissed his mother one last time, "I love you, Mom. Tell everyone I love them and…" he trailed off as he didn't know what to say. He couldn't say he would see them again, so he was at a loss for what to say. Lily smiled and pushed Harry away, "it is time."

Harry sat up on the couch, panting heavily. What kind of dream had that been? He swore he had seen his mother and…had made a choice. Harry closed his eyes as he recalled what the dream had been about. This was his world now, his family, his home, and he would never see his true family again.

"Jameson? Are you in here? Its time for the semi-finals."

Harry shook his head and bounded over to Hermione. "Hey, Mione. I'm ready."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "did something happen? You seem…different."

Harry shook his head, "nothing." He grabbed her arm, "let's go." He pulled her back to the great hall and he could hear more voices than normal, so he turned to Hermione. She rolled her eyes, "they're letting the younger kids watch."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "really?"

Hermione nodded, "apparently, it got out that it was a Gryffindor vs Slytherin and McGongall wanted to come and watch, but she had class so she appealed to the headmaster and it snowballed from there."

Harry snorted. It seemed that here McGongall was still just as crazy about the old rivalry as in his old world. He bowed, "well then…we should give her a show."

Professor Ryans turned at his voice. "Mr. Evans and Miss Granger, finally. Let's get this started. Potter and Evans are first."

Harry bounded up the platform and sent a grin at Matthew, "may the best one win."

Matthew grinned, "no holding back. I want to see all you can do."

Harry smirked, "a challenge?"

Matthew returned his smirk, "you won't find me so easy."

Harry grinned and was practically bouncing on his toes. Truth be told, he was looking forward to this duel. He could see that in earlier duels Matthew had been holding back, so Harry was interested to find out what he really knew.

They walked the required distance and with their wands raised, bowed at each other. Professor Ryans was silent for all of minute before he yelled, "go."

Harry eyed his brother. Matthew suddenly grinned, "fumos," he yelled. Harry silently cursed as the platform became filled with smoke. Harry became aware that he could no longer hear Matthew or sense him. _Homenum Revelio_ , he thought and to his left there was a flash of light. It was closer than Harry had expected but he could handle this. _Glacius,_ he thought and pointing his wand at the ground the area around him grew slick with ice. He chuckled in amusement when he heard a curse as Matthew tripped and fell.

"Finite Incantatem!" Harry yelled and the smoke cleared away as did the ice. Matthew quickly got up from the ground and faster than Harry was prepared for shouted, "Levicorpus!"

Harry swore as he suddenly found himself dangling upside down. Matthew was grinning and Harry knew what was about to happen but what Matthew didn't know was that Harry knew this spell and it's counter. _Liberacorpus!_

He fell to the ground and he rolled to the right. "Bombarda! Confringo! Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shot off the three spells in rabid fire and Matthew managed to shield the first two, but was unfotrtenualy caught by the last one. He froze and fell to the ground. Professor Ryans had a small grin as he announced Harry the winner before freeing Matthew.

Harry grinned at Matthew and held out his hand, "you shouldn't assume that only you know certain spells."

Professor Ryans heard this and nodded in agreement, "Mr. Evans is correct. There is always someone out there who will know more than you, so don't get carried away."

Matthew grinned sheepishly, "I'll take your advice." He turned to Harry, "you have really quick reflexes. How'd you get so good anyway?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I had a crazy uncle who liked to keep me on my toes." Both Matthew and Professor Ryans looked like they didn't believe him, but it wasn't like Harry could come right out and say that Voldemort had been his teacher.

It was time for the last duel of the day and that was between Hermione and Draco. It was over pretty quickly with Draco being the winner. To Harry's surprise, he had used spells that were mostly un-harmful and had only won with his cunning and smarts.

When he asked Hermione she snorted, "Blaise told him not to harm me. It was rather…cute."

Harry laughed. This was the first time Blaise had spoken out in regards to his soulmate tattoo. He bent down to whisper in his ear, "so you accept that Draco beat you in smarts?"

She scowled, "just because Draco might be a better dueler does not mean that he is smarter than I am."

She stormed off so quickly that Harry was left blinking in shock at the empty space, she had just occupied. He laughed and ran after Hermione.

* * *

Later that night, Draco was walking to the black lake when suddenly something hit him from behind and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

From out of the shadows, a being moved to stand next to his prone body. The man kicked Draco with a snarl, "this is supposed to be the kid our master wants?"

His partner frowned, "just grab him and let's go."

The first man shut up and bent down picking up Draco in his arms and without another word, the three were gone.

Voldemort smirked as Malfoy's brat was laid in front of him. He had come up with the perfect plan to get Hadrian back and it involved the boy in front of him. He waved his wand and Draco was hoisted to the wall and chained there. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the two who had brought the boy, "leave us."

They bowed and left the room.

Voldemort reached out and touched a strand of Malfoy's hair, smirking to himself. He had never really understood soulmate bonds and he didn't really see what Hadrian saw in the Malfoy brat, but to each their own.

Voldemort's smirk turned cold as his body morphed into an exact copy of the boy chained to the wall. Hadrian wouldn't know what hit him and the fact that he would be attacking him while in Draco's body would hopefully break the bonds that they had.

Hadrian would see. Bonds were weak. Voldemort snapped his fingers and the Malfoy brat slowly woke up. When he realized where he was, he struggled with his bonds. His gray eyes narrowed when they landed on the dopple-ganger.

He swallowed, "what are you going to do?"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "what needs to be done. A lesson will be taught here. Whether it's to Hadrian or to my followers, who knows."

He snapped his fingers again and Draco coughed as his mouth was covered in a gag. Voldemort smirked, "don't fret. You won't be in here for long." Draco could only watch as Voldemort teleported back to Hogwarts to do who knew what to Hadrian.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to struggle with his chains. It was no good. Voldemort had done something to make these chains unbreakable. All of a sudden Draco winced as he felt something prick his wrist.

His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Voldemort needed his blood to keep the appearance up and these chains were linked to whatever spell that bastard had done to copy his body.

The more he struggled, the more blood it took. Draco had no choice but to finally stop struggling and he fell against the wall in defeat.

* * *

 **Finally finished. This chapter is longer than any other chapter. I hope you enjoyed that little reunion with his true family…I got a little teary eyed as I wrote it. I also decided to break the tournament into two chapters, so the next chapter will have the finals. Stay tuned.**

 **PLEASE R &R. It makes me happy and want to keep writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. I'm shocked that I got this out in one day. Once I started writing, I just couldn't stop. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not and will never own HP.**

* * *

Harry frowned as he sat at the table for breakfast. He had waited well past the time he was to meet Draco and still the blond had yet to show. Harry had eventually gave up and gone to bed, so that he would be well rested for the match this morning.

"Jameson…I'm sure Draco is fine." Hermione said from beside him.

Harry sighed, "I don't know. I can feel that something isn't right."

Hermione raised her eyebrow and Harry inwardly cursed. She didn't know that they were soulmates. He shook his head, "maybe its just because of the finals."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry cut her off. "Really, Hermione. I'm sure that its fine."

She shut her mouth and went back to eating. She paused and glanced over at Harry, "are you prepared for the final today? I know that Draco knows more then he lets on."

Harry nodded, "and I'm positive that I know things as well. I can handle Draco."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. Harry hid his worry. There was no sense in worrying Hermione, not if he could help it. They finished breakfast and made their way through the front doors and out beside the quidditch pitch.

Harry turned to Hermione, "this is where I leave you. Wish me luck."

Hermione grinned and reached up to kiss Harry on the cheek. He smiled as he watched her walk away and then he made his way to the room set apart for the two duelers. He opened the door and held his breath as if he expected Draco to already be there.

When he wasn't, Harry's shoulders sagged in disappointment. He was actually very worried about Draco. Where was the blond? He absently fingered his wand. HIs senses were tingling and off the roof. Something was wrong. He was sure.

The door slowly opened and Harry turned. He froze as he spotted Draco standing in the doorway of the room.

Harry frowned. There was something off about Draco. HIs eyes narrowed as Draco stealthily moved from the door to stand directly in front of Harry. Draco smirked, "Hadrian."

Harry swallowed. Draco never used his full name. He glared at Draco, "who are you and what have you done with Draco?"

Draco merely smirked, "I'm hurt Hadrian." He took a step back and placed his hand on his chest, "how could you forget me?" He then took a step forward and leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear. "I was the one who _made_ you."

Harry took a step back. "You. Voldemort."

Voldemort reached up and fisted his fingers in Harry's hair, "I don't know what's going on in your mind Hadrian…but I don't like it. It is time for you to end this farce."

Harry scowled, "let go of me!"

He moved his arm to grab Voldemort's and gripped the arm holding his hair hard. He glared at Voldemort, "your time is over, _Father…_ I will make sure of that."

Voldemort let go of Harry with a snort. "I know everything about you Hadrian." He smirked and crossed his arms, "on second thought…this will be a most amusing game." He bent down to whisper in Harry's ear, "starting with the Malfoy brat. Will you be able to save him?"

Harry lunged forwards his hands outstretched but Voldemort merely stepped out of the way. Harry glared at Voldemort, "what have you done with Draco?"

Voldemort laughed, "he's still alive…for now. Doesn't that count for something?"

Harry clenched his fists. "Bring him back."

Voldemort crossed his arms and stared at Harry. "No. Draco is a high bargaining chip. I think I'll hold on to him."

Harry sucked in a breath. He needed to get Draco away from Voldemort. Harry closed his eyes inwardly struggling with what to do. There was really only one thing to do. He knelt down in front of Voldemort. "Please…I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

Harry took in a deep, shuddering breath. He thought of his parents, his brother and sister. His friends, Hermione. They would never know how sorry he was. "Anything."

He stilled as he felt Voldemort's hands run through his hair, "wise choice Hadrian. It is time to leave this plebeian place." Harry closed his eyes as he felt the pull of a obvious portkey. When the room stopped spinning, Harry could see that he was in the mansion he was first brought to when he had arrived in this world.

He let out a silent gasp when his eyes landed on Draco's chained form. He ran forward and gripped the blond's face in his hands, forcing Draco to meet his eyes. "Draco. Can you hear me?"

Draco weakly opened his eyes to meet green. "Harry…what are you doing here?"

Harry let out a choked laugh. "It doesn't matter. Your safe." He placed his forehead against Draco's, "I'm sorry Draco." That was all he was able to say before he placed a portkey in Draco's hands and the blond vanished.

* * *

Hermione shuffled in the stands. What was taking so long? Jameson and Draco should have been out by now. Matthew frowned at her side, "something is wrong."

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm worried."

Lacy moved forward to join the conversation, "I saw Dumbledore and the other teachers move-" she stopped when suddenly the crowd grew quiet as there was a flash and none other then Draco Malfoy appeared in the middle of the pitch.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "What happened to him?"

Matthew shook his head, "I'm not sure…it looks like he's been…tortured."

Dumbledore raised his wand to his throat, "students, please make your way back to your common rooms and if I could have Ms. Granger meet me in the infirmary."

Hermione stood up and left Matthew and Lacy to make her way to the infirmary. When she got there, Madame Pomfrey was working hard on a prone body that she could tell was Draco Malfoy by his blond hair. To her surprise, the Potter's were there talking with Dumbledore in low voices.

Dumbledore turned at her entrance, "Ms. Granger."

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

"Yes. Have you see Jameson Evans anywhere?"

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. "I saw him this morning…he was worried about Draco."

Lily glared at James, "I told you I felt something happen. Now, he's back in the hands of that madman."

James held up his hands to try and calm his irate wife. "Lily…I'm sure that whatever happened Harry did-"

Lily was spitting fire. "You get our son back right now James Potter. You and Sirius…" she trailed off as she started to cry. James moved to wrap his arms around her, "shhh. I meant what I said at the platform. I'll find him. I promise."

Hermione was confused. Who were the Potter's talking about? She was sure that Matthew was their oldest child and yet they had mentioned a…Harry. What's more was that both Dumbledore and Pomfrey didn't seem fazed by the outburst. "Um…who is Harry?"

Both James and Lily turned to her as if just remembering that they weren't the only ones in the room. James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Harry…Harry was our son."

Hermione gaped. She didn't really know what else to do. "You…what do you mean?"

Lily wiped her face. "Harry was kidnapped when he was one…we thought he had been killed, but we found him."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized who it was. "Jameson?"

Lily nodded. "We don't know how, but I do know this. Now that I know he's alive, I won't let him go. He's my son."

James reached for her hand. "We'll find him Lils."

Dumbledore sighed. "This is unexpected. Alastor will not be happy about this. He will see this as a plan that Voldemort made to get close to the Order."

He was cut off by a loud moan coming from Draco. Instantly every head turned to the blond who blinked in the bright light. "Where…where am I?"

Dumbledore gazed down at Draco, "Mr. Malfoy…do you remember what happened to you?"

Everything seemed to catch up with Draco and he frowned. "I was…taken to…" his eyes shifted over to James and Lily and he wasn't sure he wanted to speak with them in the room. Dumbledore smiled, "whatever you say will not leave this room." Dumbledore looked over at the Potter's, "right James?"

James scowled, "fine."

Lily slapped him on the arm. "James," she hissed.

James shrugged his shoulders and Dumbledore shook his head, turning back to Draco. "Go on."

Draco licked his lips, "Voldemort took me…so that he could get close to Harry."

Dumbledore was quiet. James blinked in confusion while Hermione's hand went to her wrist as she fingered the mark. Finally Dumbledore spoke up, "you…Harry is your soul-mate."

It was not a question but Draco nodded anyway. He slowly pulled his shirt down so that they could see the dark moon tattooed on his shoulder. "I've known Harry since we were little. We connected almost instantly," here Draco's fisted his fists in the covers, "he's never liked it there…and now he's back and all because I was weak and got captured."

Draco hated feeling weak and that's exactly how he felt now. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as he thought of Harry back there. Voldemort was sure to do something to Harry in his anger.

Draco started when he suddenly felt arms wrap around him. Lily Potter held Draco, whispering soft words. "Shh…don't think that Draco. Harry did it to protect you, I'm sure of it. Harry will make it home safe. You'll see."

Draco was frozen to the core. His mother had never held him like this and he was pleasantly surprised to find that he didn't mind. In fact, it felt nice and Draco found himself clutching Lily Potter closer and finally letting it all go.

Lily didn't say anything but just held him in the way that a mom would hold her child. When Draco finally pulled away, he wiped his eyes. Suddenly a faint silvery wolf appeared in the room. "Dumbledore…he's attacking St. Mungo's. I repeat…Voldemort is attacking St. Mungo's."

* * *

Harry stood off to the side as Voldemort stood to address the death eaters. Voldemort smoothly smiled and he tapped his wand against his side, "I've decided. Those blasted healers have had their last shot. It is time to teach them a lesson. Malfoy!"

From within the crowd, Lucius Malfoy moved to the front and bowed. "My Lord?"

Voldemort pursed his lips, "you will take the lead. Do not fail me."

Lucius nodded, "as you wish my Lord."

Voldemort waved his hand, "you leave now. Be gone."

Lucius Malfoy sighed and closed his eyes, "as you command." He turned and led the death eaters out. Voldemort turned to Harry, his eyes gleaming, "and as for you. I have a special request."

Harry swallowed, "yes?"

Voldemort leaned to whisper in Harry's ear. "There is a patient….I want you to kill him."

Harry froze. He bit back his reply and forced the words out, "…Father?"

Voldemort lifted Harry's face to meet his, "his name is Ronen Edwards. He worked in the ministry but he double crossed me. He's a loose cannon that needs to be stopped. You will do the deed."

Harry closed his eyes. He would have no choice. "…as you wish."

Voldemort smirked and handed Harry a silver mask. "This is yours."

Harry hesitantly took it in his hands and swallowed. There would be no going back from this. Everyone would hate him, but if this was how he could stop Voldemort then this was what he would do. Harry slowly placed the mask over his face and turned around before he changed his mind.

"Hadrian. Do not fail me."

Harry paused and didn't say anything as he appearated away. He landed on the street next to the old building that housed the magical hospital. Already, he could see death eaters attacking and blue robed men and women that meant Aurors were on the scene.

He quickly swallowed his guilt and tried not to look at people he knew as he made his way to where Edwards was being roomed. From what he knew Edwards was being roomed on the sixth floor.

He dodged a incoming spell and quickly retaliated. He turned an ran towards the stairs, making his way to Edwards room. 610. Harry paused outside the room and took a deep, calming breath.

It was now or never.

He slammed open the door.

Edwards grew pale at the silver mask. "Look…I didn't mean to…please…I have a family."

Harry did his best Malfoy impression and sneered. "You should have thought about that before you double crossed our Lord. I'm afraid it's too late."

He raised his wand "Sectumsempra!"

Edwards had no time to block and the spell hit him straight in the throat. Blood spurted from his throat and covered Harry as Edwards fell back on the bed, not breathing.

Harry had never felt such an emotion in his entire life. Edwards blood would forever be on his hands. It would be a moment Harry would never forget. Harry closed his eyes and was about to apperate out when the door opened.

Harry slowly lifted his gaze up to meet none other than Neville Longbottom's face.

Neville was frozen in shock and couldn't move. Neville tried to work his mouth but it only made him look like a dried out fish. "…You…you killed him."

Harry snorted. He needed to get out of here. He brushed past Neville but stopped when Neville grabbed his arm. Harry glared at Neville, "let go," he said in a icy tone.

Neville shook his head. "No. You just killed an innocent man."

Harry inwardly sighed. He frowned and leaned down to whisper in Neville's ear. "Let me go before I completely sever your arm from your shoulder. Believe me…I will."

Neville froze and it was just what Harry had been looking for. He ripped his arm away from Neville and whispered a silent plea before he spelled Neville unconscious. The deed done Harry left as fast as he could.

He never noticed a pair of dark, gray eyes that followed his every move.

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R…it makes me happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"I told you that boy was a spy!"

Moody's voice yelled through the room after Dumbledore had informed the Order of what had happened with Harry Potter.

Dumbledore sighed, "Alastar…I do not believe that young Mr. Potter wished to return to Voldemort's side. This was an unfortunate occurrence."

Moody snorted and crossed his arms, "whatever. We need to change the wards around headquarters." Dumbledore opened his mouth to protest but Moody shook his head, "no Dumbledore, this needs to be done. Who knows what that kid will tell Voldemort."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and Lily turned to James with a sniff. James scowled and held Lily while glaring at Moody. Moody sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry James…but we can't take chances."

Sirius clenched his fists by his sides in his anger. "This is pointless. Harry would never betray his family. What do you know Moody?"

Remus tried to grab Sirius's arm, "Sirius…not right-"

Sirius turned on Remus, "no, Remus. I won't sit for this and neither should you. We know Harry wouldn't do this."

"Um…who is Harry Potter?"

Everyone tensed up and turned to see Neville Longbottom standing in the door with the other kids behind him. Matthew and Lacy were pale and looking towards their parents in confusion. Hermione Granger was in the back biting her lip next to Ron who was frowning.

Remus sighed, "way to go Sirius."

Molly Weasley grew pale and covered her mouth with her hands as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. Alice Longbottom wasn't far behind and each women looked towards Lily Potter who was still hiding her face in James's chest. The air in the room seemed to grow thick with tension as no one wanted to speak about who Harry Potter was.

Neville looked to his mum, "mum?"

Alice shook her head, "Neville…its not my story to tell."

James sighed and pulled away from Lily, "Lils…it's time to tell them."

Lily took a deep breath and slowly nodded. She grabbed James's hands, "I can't do it." James reached up and gently wiped Lily's tears away, "it's fine. Sirius can do it."

Sirius was nodding in agreement, "sure, hey what!" He glared at James, "James."

James shrugged his shoulders. Sirius rolled his eyes and looked over at the kids, "this goes back to when we had just gotten out of Hogwarts. Lily and Alice were married at the same time and found out they were pregnant at the same time." Sirius sadly smiled, "Frank and James were both ecstatic when they found out they would be boys. In fact, they were born a day apart."

Neville glanced back over at his mum, "is this true?"

Alice gave a soft hiccup and nodded. "We had such plans for both of you."

Neville swallowed, "what happened?"

Lily gave a whimper and James wrapped his arm around her shoulder's and took up the story. "You know about the prophecy?"

Neville nodded slowly.

James's eyes grew misty and he looked towards the ceiling, "about a year after you had been born…Voldemort attacked…Harry was…was taken. We thought he was dead for years and the pain was to much so we choose not to talk about him."

Matthew was white with anger, "thought?"

"Harry is Jameson Evans. He's been living with us since the summer."

* * *

"Good work Hadrian."

Harry stilled and slowly turned to face Voldemort. "…Father."

Voldemort moved forward until he was directly in front of Harry who held his breath, waiting to see what Voldemort would do. "What are you looking for?"

Harry closed his eyes and forced himself to take deep breaths, "I was looking for my necklace."

Voldemort smirked, "your necklace?"

Harry nodded, "yes. I seem to have misplaced it."

Voldemort still smirked and it was beginning to make Harry mad. All of a sudden Harry was on the ground, gasping in pain as Voldemort held the torture curse. When he stopped, Harry was breathing hard and Voldemort knelt down beside him, "I told you this when I gave it to you that you were never to take it off. What a bad boy you're becoming."

Harry froze as he felt something being slipped around his neck. He slowly reached up and could feel the cold steel of the locket. Voldemort leaned down to whisper in his ear, "consider this a warning. You are mine and I'm not afraid to get rid of useless things." Voldemort stood up, "Bellatrix is waiting. I expect to hear good things, Hadrian." He swept out the room, leaving Harry clenching his fists in anger.

By the time he was done with Bellatrix, he was even more angry and couldn't figure out where all this anger was coming from. He wanted nothing more then to kill someone.

The instant that thought crossed his mind, he knew what it was. He could feel the locket getting tighter around his throat, silently screaming at him, controlling him. Harry took a deep breath. He needed to think. He was positive that the locket was a horcrux. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage.

He was sure that the Order had no idea what they were dealing with. First things, he needed to get a letter to Hermione. The only question was how?

Harry suddenly smiled. That was it. He had the perfect idea.

* * *

Hermione looked out the window from her dorm room. After the emergency Order meeting they had all come back to school and she had immediately come here as to escape Ron and his remarks.

The door opened, "Hermione? Are you in here?"

She slowly looked over at the door and saw Lacy and Ginny both standing there with concerned looks on their faces. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it. She couldn't lie. She didn't know how to feel.

As they came and sat down next to her, she turned to Lacy, "what about you? You must be mad that your parents hid this?"

Lacy was quiet for a few seconds before she shook her head, "nah. I actually already knew."

Hermione gasped, "you knew?"

Lacy nodded. "Yeah, I found out at the beginning of the summer. I told Matthew so he knew about it as well."

Ginny snorted, "Your not a Ravenclaw…your a snake, aren't you?"

Lacy smirked, "maybe?" She shook her head, "I found a birth certificate one day that had the name Harry Potter on it right around the time that Jameson appeared and I put two and two together."

Hermione chewed her lip, "what are you going to do about it?"

Lacy closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't know. I really enjoyed getting to know him and…" she suddenly sniffed, "I want him back."

Hermione reached over and grabbed her hand, "don't worry. Let's believe in your parents. You'll get your brother back."

Lacy smiled, "your right Hermione. I believe in them. Harry will be back in no time." She crossed her arms, "now what about you and don't lie."

Ginny sighed, "Ron can be such a turd some time. I don't know what goes on in his head."

Lacy snorted, "that's putting it mildly…Ron can be a real jerk sometimes."

Hermione was about to open her mouth to reply when there was a soft tapping at the window. She opened the door and stilled at the owl who held out its leg. She slowly took the letter and opened it with some hesitation.

Her eyes grew wide as they read and without another word she ran out of the room. She ignored Ron, Neville and Matthew and ran out the door, sprinting down to the dungeons. Slowly opening the door her breath caught in her throat as her eyes took in the tall shadowy figure.

She'd never really looked at him after the revel but she took in his appearance now. He had dark, curly ringlets that fell against his face and his aquamarine eyes standing out amidst his dark olive complexion locked onto her's never once breaking contact.

"Blaise."

He bowed and gently grabbed her hands, laying a chaste kiss on her hand before letting go. "Amore."

Hermione almost shivered. His voice was low and husky, promising that Blaise knew how to love a woman. "What did you want?"

Blaise closed his eyes and took something from his pocket and placed it in her hands. It was a heart shaped locket and when she opened it, there wasn't a picture but a poem. As she read the poem she began to tear up at the sweet words that were written there.

Blaise coughed, "I know we don't know each other that well but I wanted you to have this before…" he trailed off and both of them knew. He wanted her to know before the war started in earnest.

She swallowed, "thank you. I'll treasure it always."

Blaise smiled and taking the necklace from her hands slowly placed it around her neck. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek and before she could say anything a piece of paper was shoved in her hands and Blaise was gone.

She opened the paper and froze. It was from Harry.

* * *

A few days later Hermione was staring at the people she had gathered around a table in the library. There was Neville, Matthew and Lacy along with Ginny and Luna and across from them was Draco Malfoy.

Neville looked wary as he glanced over across at Draco Malfoy, "why are we here Hermione?"

Draco crossed his arms and leaned back, "I am in agreement. Why have you gathered us all here?"

Hermione coughed, "because I know how to defeat Voldemort."

Her words were an instant explosion. She inwardly sighed and waved her wand to insure privacy and notice me-not charms.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "what do you mean?"

Hermione took a deep breath and laid the paper on the table, "I received this from Harry last night and in it he tells me how we can defeat Voldemort."

Draco snorted and ripped the paper away from her hands. She was about to complain but all of a sudden Draco plopped down back into his chair and laid his head on the table, "why didn't he tell me this?"

Matthew chewed his lower lip, "not that I'm afraid but why not go to the Order? Wouldn't the adults have a better chance at succeeding?"

"…no. Hadrian probably knows that we'll trust his word more then the adults will at this point. They would probably think this was a hoax," Draco muttered from the sides of his mouth. He sat up and pursed his lips, "as much as it pains me to say this, but I think we will stand a better chance if we work together. I can put aside our differences to make sure that Hadrian will stay safe."

Hermione smiled, "that's all I ask for Draco. Nothing will happen as long as we listen to what Harry tells us."

Draco snorted, "that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Across the room blue eyes narrowed in anger. The young man watched as the girl of his dreams acted all goody like with a bastard who was probably plotting to kill her. He grew even angrier when he noticed his sister had been included in the group as well as his best friend.

Ever since that Jameson or Harry had come to town, it slowly felt like all of his friends were slowly turning on him and turning to that stupid bastard.

He clenched his quill and it broke in half spraying ink all over his hand. Something needed to be done, but for now he would wait and watch.

He made a vow right then and there that he would get the girl.

No matter how or what he did.

She would be his.

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Also…I'm done with school! It was the hardest year of my life but I finally have my master's degree. YAY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Here is the latest chapter…please enjoy.**

* * *

"Do we even know what we're dealing with?"

Draco drawled with hidden disdain.

Hermione snapped, "no, of course not! Why don't you go ahead and tell us?"

Draco smirked, crossed his arms and leaned back. "Sure thing Granger. A horcux is one of the darkest things on the planet and Voldemort made seven."

Matthew licked his lower lip, "what exactly is a horcrux?"

Hermione glanced over at Draco, who sighed. "A horcrux is created when a person splits their soul-"

Lacy shivered, "split your soul? That's…" she trailed off in shivers.

Draco continued, "they split their soul by committing the most taboo act…murder."

"And we're supposed to believe that Voldemort made," Neville glanced down at the parchment, "seven?"

Hermione frowned and stood up, "well if you don't believe this, then I'm just going to fix this myself. I trust Harry."

Neville winced and shared a glance with Ginny, "it's not that we don't trust him, it's just we don't understand how Voldemort could still be alive."

"Dark magic."

Draco's voice cut through with an icy tone.

He met the eyes of the small group as he stood up, "before we do anything in regards to this, you need to understand what you are fighting against. There is a chance that you will not come out of this unharmed."

Hermione swallowed, "I'm in."

Draco nodded and the two looked at the rest. Matthew glanced down before he too stood up, "same. I want to save him."

Lacy pursed her lips, "if you are then so am I." She stood up with a firm expression as Matthew opened his mouth to argue, "he's my brother just as much as he is your's. I have a right as well."

Neville closed his eyes and sighed, "I can't let you go alone, so I'm in as well." He smiled at Lacy, "we'll get Harry back."

Now it was only Ginny and Luna. The two girls both stood up and nodded. Ginny crossed her arms, "same for us as well."

Hermione smiled, "good. Then let's meet up again on Saturday. I should be able to get more information from my source by then."

The other's all nodded and made their way out of the library in small groups. Draco stayed behind and smirked over at Hermione, "so you have a secret source? Is his name…Blaise?"

Hermione blushed, "so what if it is? There's no problem. I trust them both."

Draco closed his eyes, "you do understand that we're Slytherin's."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "yes…"

Draco pushed off from the wall, "just be careful. I wouldn't want to see Blaise hurt."

* * *

That Saturday found the small group meeting on the seventh floor in front of a old statue. Matthew smirked, "ok Hermione…you've got me. Why are we all the way up here?"

She glared but chose not to say anything. Instead she just walked past the statue three times and the other's were sure they could hear her muttering under her breath. Matthew was about to ask again, but paused as a door appeared out of nowhere.

Hermione smirked, "yes." She grabbed the handle and opened the door to revel a room not unlike the common rooms.

"What is this room?" Matthew asked as they all sat down.

Hermione bent down and rummaged through her bag as she spoke, "it's called the Room of Requirement and I found out about it from Harry." She pulled a bunch of papers from her bag and grinned, "I don't even think your dad or Sirius ever found it."

Matthew's eyes widened before he smirked, "that's totally awesome! I wonder what other things he knows that they never found out."

Hermione shook her head, "that can wait, but for now…I think I know what to look for."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "do tell."

Hermione laid out the papers, "well Harry told me that Voldemort always had a deep fascination with Hogwarts. I went through the history and wrote down several important artifacts that belonged to the founders that I think might work."

She tapped the first one, "this one…Harry is sure it's in Hogwarts."

Matthew glanced at the word, "Ravenclaw's Diadem? Wasn't it lost…like centuries ago?"

Hermione chewed her lip, "yes, but Harry gave me a hint." She glanced over at group, "he said something about a room full of hidden things."

Matthew's eyes widened as he shared a glance with Neville. He then looked back at Hermione, "I know that room! It's a room full of lost things."

Lacy snorted, "well what a genius concept. I think you get that from the name."

Matthew glared at his sister while Hermione rolled her eyes, "anyway. Where is this room?"

Matthew looked over at Hermione with shock, "this is why I was so surprised about this room. Apparently it has different functions."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "what do you mean?"

Matthew shrugged his shoulders, "I always knew this room to be the room of hidden things."

Draco yelled out in exasperation, "so what are we supposed to do? Ask it to change rooms?" There was a soft rumbling that shook the room as everything around them changed. What had once been a cozy sitting room complete with couches and fires was now a room full of broken and random items.

Hermione smirked, "would you look at that?"

"How are we supposed to find the diadem in all of this, " Neville asked.

Lacy rolled her eyes and drew out her wand, "Accio diadem!"

Draco snarled, "that won't work-" but was cut off as something came soaring through the air. Lacy caught it with a smirk in Draco's direction, "you were saying?"

Draco crossed his arms and just turned away in a huff.

Hermione shook her head, "well that's one. Another one that Harry mentioned will be quite hard to get." Here, she looked straight at Draco who turned back around and arched his eyebrow, "what?"

Hermione tapped on Hufflepuff's cup, "this is apparently located…in your aunt's vault."

Draco curled his lips, "no."

Hermione sighed, "Draco…"

"No," he repeated. "I'm not crazy enough to risk her anger."

"But…we need it."

Matthew placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, "then we'll just have to think of a different way to get it."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "fine." She glanced around, "that should be everything for now. We can meet at a later date."

Draco looked at his fingers, "fine then. For now are we done here, I don't think it's prudent that both the Head Boy and Girl should be missing. We wouldn't want rumors to spread."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco then turned to the others. Ginny sighed, "I have a detention with Sprout tonight."

Lacy snorted, "what did you do?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out, "I were just having a little fun. I saw no need to get upset."

Neville grinned, "so that's why she told me to meet her at the greenhouses later. She's going to have you working with snapping dragons."

Ginny let out a grimace causing Lacy to snigger. Lacy then turned to Hermione, "Draco's right though. It's been quite a long time and I have quidditch practice."

"Hold on though. How do we even destroy a horcrux?" Matthew spoke up from where he had continued to look at the list.

Hermione bit her lip, "um…well they can only be destroyed by two things." She looked around the group, "apparently one of the only ways to destroy a horcrux is with basilisk venom. Harry mentioned that and the use of Fyindfire."

Neville frowned, "those are two highly illegal things. How are we going to even get them?"

Draco sighed, "it's obvious isn't it?"

Everyone turned and looked at the blond. He pushed off from the wall and crossed his arms, "we need Harry."

* * *

Harry scowled as he looked out the window. He was getting very bored locked up in this mansion. Merlin, didn't Voldemort know anything about raising teenagers? If he didn't get free soon, he was going to lose his mind. He'd been locked up in this mansion since he'd returned from the mission where he killed that man. He'd then refused to come out of his room. He knew it was making Voldemort mad, but Harry couldn't find it in him to care. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

"Hadrian. Will you stop sulking? It's very unbecoming of you."

Harry turned around and glared at the very person he had just been thinking of. Voldemort calmly strode into the room and came to stand next to Harry. Harry tried not to flinch as the man reached up and brushed a lock of Harry's hair to the side. Voldemort gripped Harry's chin and forced Harry to meet his eyes.

Voldemort murmured, "what do I have to do to make you happy again? I've tried everything. You refuse to go to your lesson's, you won't eat and you won't come out of your room."

Harry frowned and looked away, "I want to go back to school." He looked back at Voldemort, "I've done what you ordered. You got the chance to learn at school, why can't I have the chance?"

Voldemort sighed and dropped Harry's chin. "We've been over this Hadrian. Dumbledore will take you away from me. Do you want to spend the rest of your life catering to that old fool?"

Harry swallowed, "but…Father…why can't you trust me? I'm stronger then he is and won't fall prey to his mind tricks."

Voldemort sharply gazed at Harry before he finally sighed, "very well." Harry almost jumped for joy when Voldemort's hand reached out and grabbed his arm, "but remember this Hadrian…" Voldemort leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear, "one wrong move and I will destroy you."

Harry stayed silent as Voldemort strode out of the room. When the door finally closed, Harry allowed a grin to grace his face. Everything was going according to plan. He didn't even care about the threat because, Harry would be the one destroying him.

Voldemort wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

 **Stay Tuned!**

 **Read and Review!**


	11. AN

**Hello!**

 **This is not an update but going back and rereading the story I've come to see that there are many plot points that don't match up so I have decided to put this story on a hiatus while I work on it.**

 **Have no fear, once that's done I will come back and finish it.**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
